The Dragon and the Phoenix
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: Carly enlists Sam to help find out the truth behind Jake's "wife". Sam finds herself drawn to Jake, and Jake finds himself dreaming more and more of Sam. What could happen? Jasam. Not Liason or Samtrick (but friendly to them). Set before Nurses Ball 2015 (i.e.. Liz does not know Jake is Jason).
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and the Phoenix

Samantha Morgan sat in her new living room unpacking the last of the boxes, and watched as Danny played with his trucks. Patrick had taken Emma to her ballet lesson, and then was scheduled on nightshifts at the hospital all week. She would pick up Emma later. It was the second week and she was already the Insta-mom-caregiver for a little girl.

Patrick made her happy, and he was great with Danny. But Sam didn't feel like she fit into this suburban landscape. Not completely. Not yet.

Patrick and Emma were a unit, just like Danny and her were. Danny was younger and warmed up immediately to Patrick. But Emma was older and missed Robin.

She understood that it was probably hard to see her father's friend be his live in girlfriend. Especially so soon after her own mother had come back, and seeing Patrick move onto Sabrina. She knew Emma liked her. But maybe it was all too soon.

Her dad officially moved into the Penthouse yesterday. Molly had decided she wanted to spend more time with Ric, but that was a whole other issue. She was sure her sister would warm up to Julian given more time.

As for the Penthouse, it was still in her name. After a family discussion they had decided to forego any renovations until Sam was ready. _You can come back if you change your mind. _Her mother's voice echoed in her head.

This house was so sweet. A farmhouse with a big backyard. It was only a few blocks away from Liz and her boys. It was perfect for Danny. When it was warmer they could open up the sandbox. It was never the type of place she imagined with Jason. No high security. The Penthouse had been there castle home. Protecting them from the dangers.

But the dangers were gone. Jason was gone. Sam was a Private Investigator, although she took on less cases since she had become a mother. With her family's support, the Quartermaine's, Sonny's, and even Carly's- there were days where she felt like there wasn't a big hole in her life.

She loved Patrick. She did. He made her laugh and feel happy. But he wasn't Jason. Which was okay- but it wasn't the same. She would always hold onto Jason and she had accepted that hole inside her. He would live on in her memories, and in the stories she would tell Danny.

She had finished unpacking her things and placed the Dragon and the Phoenix figurines up high on the mantle under a picture of Jason and Danny. The only picture she had of them together. She wished Jason could have known Danny was his before he had died. She had placed the picture next to the one of Patrick, Robin, and a baby Emma. They could both move forward and still hold onto where they came from.

"Vroom, vroom," said Danny. He startled her out of her reverie.

He played on the floor with his toy motorcycle. It was his favourite new toy. Sonny had brought it with him on his first visit since he'd been out of Pentonville.

"Yes, Danny. That's a great sound," said Sam, "Daddy used to ride one just like that,"

Danny looked up at her and smiled. She would keep Jason alive.

Sam couldn't help but think of her last motorcycle ride: with Jake. He had been so kind to her. Something about him on that bike reminded her of Jason. The smell of leather and something she couldn't really place. It had brought her back to her first ride with Jason. Grabbing onto Jake had transported her back. Getting off the bike she had felt flushed. She had felt silly to be caught up in the past. She thanked Jake, and stepped straight into this life with Patrick and Emma.

She hadn't told Jake about the connection, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or give him the wrong impression. It had been the first time she had been on a bike since Jason, it was only natural for her to remember Jason. She didn't have feelings for Jake, it was just a memory of Jason. Right?

Her door burst open. Carly, walked right in.

"Sam, I need your help!" said Carly. She came right in, kissed Danny on the forehead and sat in the armchair facing Sam.

"Yes, Carly come right in and make yourself comfortable," said Sam.

"This is important. And if you wanted privacy you would have locked the door,"

"How can I help you Carly?" said Sam. She realized after the years patience was the best option when Carly barged in hot like this. She thought of Jason, and the unlimited patience he had with Carly.

"It's about Jake and this wife of his. I need the full PI powers of both you and Spinelli," said Carly, "And Spinelli is distracted, too distracted, right now trying to repair things with Maxie to do it alone. I know she's a fraud Sam. I know it, deep down inside and I want you to prove it."

"But Hayden had proof, right. Jake said she had scans of his old injuries and documentation-" said Sam.

"You and I both know things can be faked," said Carly.

"Jake believes her,"

"Yes, but Jake is a good, loyal, trusting guy. She has given him no reason to doubt her,"

"So why should we?" said Sam.

"Sam, she shows up six months after the accident alone. Doesn't she have family, don't they have friends in Beachers corner? Her story is they had a fight and he walked away from her. But I don't buy it Jake wouldn't do that. He wouldn't walk away," said Carly, "And isn't it convenient that Jake has no family other than her."

Sam had to admit it was all very neat and unexpected. She had questioned Ric about it when she had heard. But did she really have the right to butt into Jake's life, now that he had just found it again.

"Carly, we should trust Jake's judgement. He wouldn't stay with her if he doubted her," said Sam.

"It's been two weeks of living together above the garage and he remembers nothing about her or his life with her. Nothing. Not a memory. No familiar moments. He told me it's like living with a stranger. But he'll stay Sam. He'll stay because she came with proof, and always hope he will remember loving her. But he never will, because she's a fraud. We have to save him,"

"We have no proof," said Sam.

"We have my gut, which is rarely wrong," said Carly.

"She has documentation, a ring, and she has his trust," said Sam.

"Which is why we have to save him," said Carly.

"I can't do this behind his back-"

"He knows. I told him. I'm nothing but honest with my friends. I agreed that after looking, if I find nothing I will drop it," said Carly.

"He probably figured out you wouldn't give up," said Sam.

Sam wasn't sure Carly completely realized it, but Jake was Carly's best friend. He was slowly filling that space in her heart that Jason left. Maybe not completely, but it was nice seeing Carly find that again. If Carly was wrong they'd find out soon enough, and if Carly was right and this Hayden was a con…. She would be saving her friend Jake too.

"I'm in," said Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake tossed and turned in bed that night. In his mind he was transported to a beach. He was sitting against a dune on a black towel. The sky was a bright blue, and he heard the waves hitting the shore. He could smell the salt water.

"There you are," said a bright happy female voice, "I woke up and you weren't there,"

"I just had to think. The waves calm me down," he said.

"If you were any calmer you'd drift away," she said, "But I get it, it clears the mind."

Was the woman Hayden? The sun hit his eyes as he tried to look up. It was like there were two of him. The him who was aware it was all a far away dream, and the him going through it. But was it just a dream or was it a memory? Hayden, he tried to call out,

He pulled the woman onto his lap, "I love you," he said.

She laughed, and kissed him quickly on the lips. Her long dark hair cascaded on his bare chest. He could smell the coconut shampoo she had used. Her tanned hand touched his face. He It was Sam. His heart beat faster.

"I love you. Always and forever," she said. She started to fade in front of him.

He felt himself turn around and he was underwater.

"No!" he called out.

It was dark. It was cold. He couldn't breathe. He needed to breathe. He felt a pain in his back and numbness. Everything was fading. He felt someone grab him. And pull him up. He saw bright lights and felt something make contact. What was it? All he could hear was a faint female voice, remember, remember, remember-

Jake bolted upright and was sweating. Sam. Again. She was in his mind more and more. He'd get flashes of her he couldn't explain or flashes inside her apartment he didn't understand. But he never remembered more than a bit of it. He knew he was kissing her and there was a beach. He grabbed the journal Kevin had given him. He had started to see the shrink for the past two weeks. He told him to write anything he remembered from his dream. Kevin had suggested Jake was remembering past memories, but replacing women of his past with women he knew better here.

He even had a dream of Carly the other night. They were talking about something as Carly held a baby. Or at least he thought it was Carly. She looked like a younger version of herself. Jake hadn't told either Sam or Carly. He didn't want to make them uncomfortable. He reached for the bedside lamp. He paused.

He looked beside him. Hayden's side was empty. She was gone for the night. They had an argument earlier that day. The first since she had shown up at his door. He turned the light on and wrote out what he could remember. Sam. Kiss. Beach. Water. A familiar voice. _Remember._

_I wish that I could._

He got up, and went to the kitchen sink and wipe his face with a hand towel. For all his memory issues, he remembered everything that had happened to him in Port Charles. Hayden had put a lunch together for him earlier that day, and he came up from working at the garage to join her in their apartment.

"I can't live like this," Hayden said. Banging a pan into the sink. Bacon grease covered the sink and all of the dishes in it.

"Live like what?" he said.

"In this small dingy apartment. I sit here some nights waiting for you to get home. It's terrible. I'm lonely," she said.

"I need to work-" he said.

"You need to work after the garage is closed... away from the garage?" she asked.

He paused. He couldn't tell her about the extra work Julian was trusting him with. He wasn't high up in the organization, but if Julian needed more protection he called Jake. He seemed to trust him a lot after he had stopped Sonny's men from taking him

"I've been doing extra work at the warehouse for Mr. Jerome's newspaper, and any odd jobs he has. I have to pay our expenses, and my court fees. I also have been putting money aside to pay Nicholas Cassadine back for covering my medical bill," said Jake.

"That was a gift Jake, you need to learn how to take a gift," said Hayden, "We can't live like this forever. I want to live in a nicer place. One of the nicer apartment complexes, not something that smells like gasoline and oil all the time,"

"I don't take handouts Hayden. I earn my way. I'm paying Nicholas back. We can have a nicer place. But it will take time," he said evenly.

"We had a nicer place in Beacher's corners. We used to live better," said Hayden.

"You keep saying that. But we have enough here. We have food, clothes, and a roof over our heads. We aren't just getting by," he said, "And if you want more than that maybe you should get a job too,"

"Excuse me," she said, "I have never had to work in our marriage. You said you'd always take care of everything and I'd want for nothing."

This was all connected to their previous discussion about how the money their neighbours had collected for Hayden now should be considered their money when they moved out of the Metro Court. But Hayden had said the funds had run out. When they moved she had also sent for all their things from storage. But somehow everything had been lost in transit.

"Well we've had to start over Hayden. I'm not the man I was. I don't know who that was. I can only be the man who I am now. Nothing more, nothing less. You might even be happier if you had something to do every day. I heard from Carly they need a new hostess at the restaurant of the hotel," he said.

"Carly this, Sam that, Liz that," said Hayden, "What is with you and the women in this town. I can't take it. Are you still seeing Liz? Is that the reason you've been out at night?"

"What?" said Jake, "Since we've been living together, I've been faithful. I've been faithful from the moment I found out you were my wife."

"I don't know what to believe. All I know is that I'm not living another night in this dump," she said, "I'm leaving,"

She grabbed her purse and slammed the door. He hadn't gone after her. He just sat there rubbing his head. He felt a wave of relief sitting there in the apartment. As much as he tried he didn't feel anything for Hayden. He rolled the wedding ring around on his finger. Shouldn't this be familiar? Hayden has said they had fought and were having a rough time, shouldn't this fight help is memory. His phone buzzed next to him. Hayden had sent him a text: going to my sisters. be back in week. need to cool off. sorry.

She'd be back.

Jake was brought back to present. He was happy Hayden was gone. He felt like there was more air in the room, he felt like he could be himself without constantly hearing how he used to be, The more they spent time together, the more he wasn't sure if he could commit to stay with her. He brought himself back to bed and tried to fall back to sleep. He closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep quickly. No one was there to hear him murmur in his sleep. _Sam._


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden Barnes was annoyed. Not annoyed. Pissed off. She hadn't counted on this being a long con, but here she was 3 weeks in and Ric Lansing still hadn't finished with her final payment. It would have been worth it if her very attractive and built Hubby wanted anything to do with her, but instead he pushed her off saying he couldn't have sex with her until he felt a connection.

As if! Any man with good sense, and a libido should want to bed her. It had been her bread and butter for years. She had run cons with different identities along the west coast for years. She had ruled the west coast, under many different identities. She wooed them, and then cleaned them out. But that had been then.

That was before Eddie. Eddie seemed like the perfect partner at first. They posed as newlyweds, and scammed "long lost relatives" and even a hotel for messing up their perfect wedding night. But then one morning she woke up to find Eddie had left her. He has also cleared out all but one of her bank accounts. He would have too, if she hadn't hidden it so carefully.

It had been two years ago. She had drifted from city to city, until she found herself back home in Beecher's Corners. She had grown up there, and for the first time in a long time she used her real name. She had been Hayden Campbell again. Her parents were long dead, but her sister was still around. Goody two shoes Nell took her in right away. Nell was a doctor and worked crazy hours, so they barely saw each other. But Hayden was on her best behaviour around her sister. Nell had known a little about Hayden's life. She was allowed to stay as long as she stayed clean. She hadn't run a con in two years, instead she had been living off her last account... and well Nell. But that was before Nell had the nerve to leave. Doctors without borders in Africa for a year. The nerve. Fine Nell was a sweetheart. But still, she didn't have to leave her to fend for herself.

She figured with Nell gone, she'd actually have to get a job. To distract her from a fate worse than death she decided to meet some guys. Beecher's Corners was a sad town full of lots of losers. She hadn't dated them in high school, and she wouldn't date them now. She had decided that she would start dating more, or at least hooking up outside of town.

She hadn't honestly meant to start a con, until Ric had turned their tinder date into a business proposal. It had seemed to good to give up. The only down side was using her real name. It was an amateur move- one she hadn't pulled since she had started off. But with the final pay day she wouldn't have to work for at least a few more years which would give her time to figure out what kind of job she would deem to lower herself to.

She dialed Lansing's number into her phone, and heard the answering machine pick up.

"Listen Ric, I'm going out of town for a week. I need a break from Jake and living above a disgusting garage. You better start payment on your second half or maybe I won't come back. Which would leave a nice place for Liz to go back into Jake's life. You think about it. With this ever changing end date for this con I need to be compensated to stay,"

She almost threw the phone in the water. Instead she focused on the late night ahead of her, and turned her phone on silent. She would let Ric suffer. She was now on Spoon Island. She would convince Nicholas to let her stay for the week. He was too delicious to pass up. He was also very very rich, and connected. She didn't think conning him would be a good idea given his families reputation- she had googled Cassadine after their first hook up. But bedding a Prince had to have it's perks. Part of her was also very curious about his own reasons for keeping Jake's true identity a secret.

Ric Lansing had to contain his scream as he tried to call Hayden back in Liz's bathroom. He hissed into his phone as he left a message.

"You treacherous bitch, my terms were clear. You had to take Jake out of town to get paid in full, but since you failed to do that simple task it's going to take more work. You need to keep Jake content and happy and away from Liz and me. I'm going to propose, and marry Liz as soon as I can. That is your new end date. If you do leave, you will regret it. Don't think I didn't have an investigator look into you while I was creating your new Facebook profile, and erasing your Tinder accounts, and turning Hayden Campbell into a respectable woman. You may think your past life is a secret, but you didn't dig it deep enough. If you don't finish your end of the deal I can send some evidence to the D.A in Atlanta,"

"Ric, is everything okay?" said Liz.

Ric almost dropped his phone.

"We'll talk soon," he finished his conversation quickly, swiftly pocketing his phone, "It was work. I'm assisting on a case in Atlanta. An old University friend,"

Liz smiled, "It must be a really tense case, you started to raise your voice and it startled me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to leave this message so they had the information for court in the morning, it's for a plea deal that could end the whole case. I hate bringing work home-" said Ric.

"You called it home," said Liz.

She kissed him and pulled him closer. She wrapped her arms around him. Liz had missed him in bed. She hadn't been sure about what she wanted with Jake around. They had had this connection, but now with Ric around all the time it had faded. It was more clear than ever that her and Ric could start rebuilding to where they were before he 'died'.

"I'm here more than my apartment lately. It certainly feels more like home," said Ric.

"Well, I was thinking that we could turn the attic into a room for Molly," said Liz.

Ric was floored. As much as he hoped that Liz would take him back, he hadn't expected her to invite him into her home so completely, so soon.

"I know it seems soon, but I talked to Patrick at work. He and Sam have been having the best time blending their families, and I think Molly shouldn't be at your place alone, and you are here most of the time-" said Liz.

Ric pulled Liz into a deeper kiss.

"Yes, I want that so much. If your sure. Are you sure? We can talk to the boys, and Molly this week. You are an angel Liz, an angel," said Ric.

Liz couldn't help but blush. She wasn't an angel. A small part of her still was curious about what her and Jake could have been- but he had a wife. She knew that was something she couldn't step in between. She knew from experience that she wasn't that woman any more.

"I love you Ric. I always have. Now that you have turned over a new leaf, I can trust you," said Liz, "We can't get exactly where we were before you left, at least not yet. But we start walking towards it."

Ric just kissed her all over. He would focus on being with Liz, and Hayden would deal with Jake. He wouldn't ruin this. He couldn't ruin this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam waited at the Metrocourt for Carly and Spinelli. While Spinelli used his hacking skills to get access to Hayden's bank accounts and all her official records, Sam worked for a few days digging up a detailed background on Hayden Barnes. So far everything was coming back clean. A little too clean for Sam's liking, as if it someone scrubbed away the dirt.

Now it was her gut that was sure something was up. She was with Carly 100%, which was already too weird for her to wrap her brain around.

She situated herself with her laptop and documents in a hidden but spacious corner booth. It would help if no one stumbled across their operation. Carly had guaranteed it was the time of the day with a huge lull. She had started to look into Jake Barnes too. She had started with a few simple google searches, and nothing had shown up local. With most people now it was hard not to find any social media presence. Between the two of them she hadn't even found a Linkedin account.

If only she could get her hands on all the original documents Jake got from Hayden. She was talented at spotting fakes, and connected with some of the best producers of them in the state.

"Fair Samantha, I might have a lead," said Spinelli settling in next to her.

"Please, anything would be great. It's like someone out there cleaned up both Hayden and Jake Barnes. It's like they barely exist," said Sam.

"I found the money. I looked into the account Mrs. Barnes used to book the Metrocourt and it's been recently filled with a large sum," said Spinelli.

"She's been paid off- wait Jake did say that their friends helped her save up so she could go look for him. It could be that money." said Sam.

"50,000 dollars seems too large for donations,"

"Carly was right then. Hayden is being paid off. But the question is, is she getting paid off to be Jake's wife or something else all together," said Sam, "if we are going to take apart Jake's life just as it found him I want to me right."

"Very true, we mustn't let Carly lead us to any assumptions," said Spinelli.

"Mustn't let Carly do what?" said Carly.

She snuck up on them, and now had her hands on her hips.

"It's looking like you're right Carly," said Sam, "We know that someone deposited a lot of money into Hayden's accounts,"

"Fantastic. I knew I was right. She's too much of a bitch to be Jake's wife," said Carly.

"That may be true, but Samantha was just reminding me that we need to be open to other options-like Hayden's being paid off to do something else-" said Spinelli.

"Bull. I know I'm right. Forget about different options. Hayden's an imposter. Where was the money deposited from?" ask Carly.

"It's been rerouted through shell corporations, and it leads to nowhere. It looks like someone either knew how to cover their path- or could pay to have someone do it for them, I can keep digging maybe I'll find a lead-" said Spinelli.

"Well, who would benefit the most from Jake having a wife?" said Sam.

Ric Lansing walked in with Molly on his arm. They were seated across the restaurant near the windows.

"Ric Lansing, that's who," said Carly, "It all makes all the sense. Ric wants Jake away from Liz. it makes all the sense in the world. That slimy bastard would anything to get what he wants."

Carly moved towards them.

"Carly wait-" said Spinelli, "At least let us get proof before we confront the Nefarious one,"

"Damnit, fine, but get proof and do it fast!" said Carly.

"We might not be able to find out where the money came from looking into Hayden Barnes- but Spinelli can you access Ric's accounts?" asked Sam.

Sam loathed Ric, and as much as she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt for Molly's sake… he was a snake.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm already in his accounts," said Spinelli as he typed quickly.

"Well, what did you find?" demanded Carly.

"Large sums have been leaving Lansing's accounts, including 50,000- and the corporation - and it matches," said Spinelli.

"That's it I'm taking that bastard down-" said Carly.

"But there's more," said Sam as she slid closer to Spinelli, "He paid 25,000 and then another 25,000 to a completely different account. Except it's a direct deposit into someone named Pete Ross."

"Pete Ross? Who the hell is that?" said Carly.

Spinelli typed furiously into his computer before turning it around.

"Does this look familiar?" asked Spinelli, "It says he's an actor."

"It's all connected. That's who Hayden claimed Jake was before the accident," said Carly, "Send it all to my tablet. I'm going over there to destroy him."

"I'm coming with you," said Sam, "That's my sister with him, and although Ric is a horrible individual, we have to be sensitive for Molly."

"Fine, you be sensitive and I'll be honest," said Carly.

She grabbed her tablet out of her purse and strode over to Ric's table with Sam trailing behind her.

"How could you?" said Carly.

"How could I do what Carly? I'm having lunch with my daughter," said Ric, "Whatever it is, this isn't the time."

"The hell it isn't,"

"I think you should come with me Molly," said Sam.

"What's wrong Sam? What happened? Whatever lies Carly wants to say about my dad, I'll stand by him," said Molly.

"Fine," said Carly.

She put her tablet in front of Ric. Starring back at him was the picture of Pete Ross.

"Molly you should go," said Ric.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you" said Molly, "Who is that man?"

"It's the man Ric hired to pretend to be Jake before the accident," said Sam solemnly.

"What?" said Molly.

"Yes, and he also hired Hayden to pretend to Jake's wife, and faked all of the records. All out of a desperate attempt to keep Liz," said Carly.

"What! Dad you didn't?" said Molly, "Oh dad."

"You've already told Liz haven't you!" said Ric.

"No. But she's my next step after Jake," said Carly.

"Please Carly, please let me tell her. It'll be better coming from me. Please Carly," begged Ric.

"I'm supposed to believe you'll be honest," said Carly.

"I'll go with him," said Molly, "I'll go to the hospital with him. I'm sticking with you dad, you made a terrible mistake but you can redeem yourself by being honest now,"

"Molly you don't have-" said Sam.

"Yes, I do Sam. I know he's done bad things, but Julian is no better and you stand by him. Why? Because he's your Dad, and he loves you. I've got this," said Molly.

"I'll tell Liz," said Ric, "Let me tell her Carly."

Rick's mind went through every scenario. She would leave him. Maybe if he got her to run away with him? Maybe if he got Molly to go along with it? But when he looked into Molly's eyes he knew he couldn't. He had to tell the truth, even if it destroyed him.

"Fine, tell Liz. I doubt she'll stay with you," said Carly.

"Let's go tell Jake," said Sam, "He deserves to know."

The ladies went to the elevator and Spinelli had already collected their things and was waiting for them.

"Let's go liberate Jake!" said Spinelli.

The doors started to close when a hand shot in. Olivia.

"Carly- It's an emergency. Joss is in the hospital," said Olivia.

"What? Is she okay, what happened?"

"She broke her leg trying to do some stunt rehearsing for the nurse's ball. They don't know how bad the break is yet- but she's at GH now getting X-rays. Lucas is with her," said Olivia.

"God- I have to go. I'll go, thanks Liv," said Carly.

The elevator freed and the doors closed.

"I need to go the hospital, but I can't let Jake go another minutes with that fake," said Carly.

"I'll do it. I have all the proof, and you go be with Joss," said Sam, "Text me when you find out how she is. Just go be with your daughter."

"Alas, I can't come with you. I'm need to pick Georgie up from the babysitter," said Spinelli.

"It's fine Spinelli, he knows me better. It's better it comes from me," said Sam.

"You tell Jake I'm sorry I was right," said Carly.

—

Sam found herself in front of Jake's garage. She didn't know how to tell him. How do you tell someone they've been lied to, and pushed away from someone they care about.

"Can I help you?" said a voice from behind her.

For a strange moment with the sun blinding her, she thought it was Jason. It took her a moment to realize it was Jake. Her stomach flipped.

It was the second time it had happened. She felt guilty, and stupid. She missed Jason every single day. But something about Jake reminded her of him. Maybe it was that he wore similar clothes lately, or being on the bike, or that he was friends with Carly in a similar way.

There was something inside that didn't want to tell him Hayden wasn't his wife, because he would go to Liz. Sam shook it off. She loved Patrick. She would always love Jason, but Jake wasn't Jason. he just reminded her of him.

"I have to tell you something, can we go inside to talk?"

.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to tell you something, can we go inside and talk?" asked Sam.

"Is it Danny? Is everything alright?" asked Jake.

"No Danny is great. He's spending the day with his Aunt Kristina, she came to visit from college for the weekend," said Sam.

"That's amazing. She must be in town for the Nurses Ball everyone is talking about," said Jake.

"She actually can't stay. She has exams-" said Sam, "Listen Jake I really have to tell you something. Do you have somewhere we can sit and talk?"

"Sure- just back here," said Jake.

He led Sam in back of the building. There was a picnic table set up under a tree to provide shade. The street blocked most of the green space, but once you went behind this row of buildings there was a beautiful layout of vacant lots and green spaces. It was just the edge of Port Charles, and near the on ramp for the highway.

Sam sat on top of the table and Jake slid next to her. She had to tell him. She just didn't know how. How do you destroy the world of a man who just found it.

"You know Carly has been looking into Hayden," said Sam.

"Yes- I'm not happy about it, but I know," said Jake.

"She hired Spinelli and me to do some digging into Hayden and you," said Sam, "And we found something."

Jake was turning his wedding ring nervously over his finger. He looked at Sam, and he read the look on her face. He could read her face so easily.

"She's not my wife is she?"

"No Jake, Hayden isn't your wife."

He slowly, pulled the ring off, and laid it next to him. He knew it was true, and trusted Sam wouldn't lie to him.

"She's been a stranger to me all these weeks, lying to me. Why would someone do something like that?" said Jake.

He felt the anger boiling up inside him, but it wasn't at Sam. He held it in, and controlled his breathing the best he could.

"She did it for money. She was paid to pretend to be your wife. We traced the money, and it was Ric Lansing," said Sam.

Jake moved off the table and kicked the dirt.

"What! What did I ever do to him?" said Jake.

"Liz-" said Sam.

"He paid Hayden off to be my wife to keep me away from Elizabeth," said Jake.

"He's a sick bastard. Desperate and pathetic," said Sam.

"I-I don't even know what to say," said Jake, "I need to tell Liz."

"Jake don't- not yet-" said Sam.

"She needs to know he manipulated her," said Jake.

"Carly confronted Ric while he was with Molly, and we promised them that Ric could tell her," said Sam.

"He doesn't deserve that" said Jake.

"You're right. He doesn't. But it was more for Molly than anything else. She's with him, and Liz should be finding out soon," said Sam, "Carly's at the hospital, and I'm sure she'll follow through with if Ric somehow weasels out of it."

"I really don't like that guy- wait Carly's at the hospital. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Jocelyn broke her leg, but it was only a hairline fracture. She will be off of it for a while, but it should heal nicely. She's lucky it wasn't worse. She was trying make a big jump for a dance number. But no she's fine. Lucas and Carly are with her. Carly texted me before I got here," said Sam.

"Thank goodness," said Jake, "I figured if any word came up about Hayden, Carly would be the first one here to tell me,"

"She is a force of nature," said Sam, "I admire that about her, but I swear if you tell her that I will have to kill you."

She punched him in the shoulder playfully. He forced a smile. She could see he was fighting with holding all the anger in.

"You can let it out with me," said Sam, "It's okay to be pissed off. If you need to scream I'm here, what do you need?"

"I need to find Hayden," said Jake, "She left the other night to go see her sister after we had a fight. I need clear her things and all that fake stuff out of my home, and bring it to her. I need to end this,"

Sam grabbed Jake's hand.

"I'll help you," said Sam, "We can pack up her things, and we'll use her cellphone to track her. Spinelli can do that with his eyes closed."

After Sam called Spinelli, they silently packed up Hayden's clothes, and personal effects. It went fairly quickly. When it came to all the fake documents, they went straight into the garbage. Jake paused to pick up the picture of Hayden and Pete Ross on the bedside table. He sat on the bed and held it for a few moment. Sam sat next to him.

"I'm a blank slate again," said Jake, "That's not me, my name isn't even Jake Barnes."

"You're not Jake Barnes. You're Jake, friendly neighbourhood mechanic. Your best friend is Carly Jax. You have friends in town, myself included. Until you remember who you are you have a home with us in Port Charles," said Sam, "Plus Danny asked if we can visit the garage together the other day,"

"He's a good kid,"

"He also has great taste in people. When you were all bandaged up and still in a coma, he kept running into your room and holding your hand,"

Jake smiled, and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Thank you Sam," said Jake, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It's not a problem," said Sam.

The sat there silently for a few minutes. She felt comfortable with him. Without even thinking she leaned her head onto Jake's shoulder. The feeling felt natural. She breathed in his smell, and she remembered how she used to fit into Jason's shoulder the same way. She got lost for a moment, and closed her eyes.

Jake held Sam's hand tightly and took a moment, and let her lean into him. Something felt familiar. He flashed to a moment where he saw himself holding Sam. She is crying, and saying a name. Baby Lila.

"Lila," said Jake.

Sam was jolted out of her reverie. Lila.

"I'm sorry I-What?"

"I thought I remembered something but it didn't make sense. And then, it's gone again. All I remember is the name," said Jake.

Lila. Her daughter who died being born too early. She'd never forget her. She had moved on, but she still went to visit her grave once a year. Why would Jake remember the name Lila when he was with her? Unless he knew her somehow, before.

"I—" said Sam.

Beep! She looked down and saw a text from Spinelli.

"That's strange," said Sam, "It says that Hayden is at Spoon Island,"

Sam pushed away and down her memories of Lila, and questions. This wasn't about her. It was about Jake. He deserved to confront Hayden. Any Lila he knew was a link to his real life, maybe she was his mother, daughter or wife.

"Doesn't Nicholas live there?"

"Yes, why would Hayden be there?" asked Sam.

"I didn't even know they knew each other."

"Well, I guess we know where to go," said Sam, "Are you ready?"

Jake shook off the memory. He would write it in his journal. Lila. Jake. Words that were familiar.

"Yes, let's go,"


	6. Chapter 6

Ric starred at his face in the reflection of the hospital bathroom mirror. He excused himself from his daughter to put himself together. He needed to face Liz. He was minutes from facing her. Would she understand? How could he even phrase it?

He felt warm. He forced himself to breathe. He wanted to weep with everything crashing underneath him. He had paid very highly to make sure there was no connection between him and Hayden.

But he had been sloppy. He had rushed the payment to Pete Ross. He hadn't gone through the proper channels. He had panicked and now it had all exploded in his face. Now Liz would run into Jake's arms. If that no good low life actor hadn't come around dealing for another pay day, he would be engaged to Liz. He would have his revenge on Pete Ross, Carly Jax , and all of them.

They embarrassed him in front of his daughter, and now he was about the lose the love of his life. Just like witness protection, his life would be taken from him. God knows Carly would be bad mouthing him to his brother, just after he had worked so hard to mend fences. He would lose everything again.

He wasn't a bad man, he deserved happiness. He took a deep breathe and went out to face Liz. He exited and ran straight into Carly.

"What! Are you seriously following me? I said I would do it, and I'm a man of my word, Molly is waiting for me in the cafeteria" said Ric.

"That's laughable. But don't be so paranoid Ric, I'm here to see my daughter, she was in an accident and broke her leg," said Carly.

"Will she be alright?" asked Ric.

"Save your fake concern. She'll be fine, she is getting her cast put on with Lucas. Did Liz dump you yet?"

"I haven't spoken to her yet. I was just going to," said Ric.

"Taking your time. You always were a coward," said Carly, "I suggest you tell her soon, or I will. And I won't care that your daughter is around. She should see you for the rotten scum you are."

"Stay away from Molly," yelled Ric.

"What's going on?" said Liz "We heard you yelling from the nurse's station. Carly won't you every leave Ric alone."

Liz had ran over and Ric hadn't even noticed. Carly barely contained her laughter.

"I feel sorry for you Liz. If you need to talk after, I'm around waiting for Joss," said Carly as she went off to the lounge.

Carly kept them in her eye line, waiting to see it all blow up in Ric's face.

"What is she talking about?" demanded Liz.

"I need to tell you something. But I need you to remember you love me. I failed you Liz. I'm so sorry. But you love me, and we're starting something new here. There is no reason that we can't still do it. We can still do that. Promise me we can still make this work," said Ric.

"You're scaring me. What did you do Ric?"

"I was so scared of losing you when I came back and you were so close to him,"

"What did you do?"

"I thought that if Jake was with you someone else, you would see that what we had was worth having. You would remember how good we are together. How good you make me-" said Ric.

"You- you- you brought Hayden into this? How? Why? Is she even his wife?"

"She was never his wife. I paid her, and -"

"But the pictures, the medical records-"

"All faked. Jake isn't Jake Barnes, and Hayden isn't his wife. But I did it for you, for us. We deserved another chance," said Ric.

"Another chance? You lied. You manipulated. You made Jake think he had found his life. You used lies to control the situation, to control us. I can't even look at you right now," said Liz.

She was crying, and couldn't stop. She felt it roll off of her in waves. She felt like she was breaking apart. She felt everything around her swell.

"I defended you. I told everyone you had changed. But you didn't. You haven't. You are still the same insecure, controlling man you always were," said Liz.

"But I've changed. We can still mend this. Give me another chance."

"You've had every chance Ric! I can't do it anymore!"

"We are stronger than this-"

"We aren't anything. We can't repair this. I'm finished with you. You stay away from me, and you stay away from my boys," said Liz, "I never want to see your face again."

Liz turned away and Ric reached for her pulling her back towards him.

"Stop!" said Liz.

"It's not over-" said RIc.

Smack! Carly stormed over and slapped him. She stood between them.

"You heard what she said, she doesn't want anything to do with you," said Carly, "You stay the hell away from her!"

"Stay out of this, if you hadn't dug all this up we would have been happy," said Ric.

"Carly can stay, and you go Ric. I'm done with you. I'm tired of forgiving you," said Liz.

She turned away, and Carly stood like a guard in front of her. Ric. Ric moved away slowly, and looked back one more time before storming off.

"Good riddance," said Carly.

"Thank you Carly," said Liz, "I don't know why I believed him again,"

Liz started to cry, and fell into Carly's arms. Carly soothed her like she would one of her children, and rubbed circles into her back. Liz wasn't her favourite person, but no one deserved Ric. Liz pulled away and wiped back her tears.

"Oh my god, does Jake know?" asked Liz.

"Yes, by now he does. Sam told him. I hired Sam and Spinelli to look into Hayden, and it panned out. The money all led to Ric. I confronted the leech, but Molly pleaded his case… so for her we let Ric tell you. I would have told Jake myself but-" said Carly.

"Joss of course. I'm glad it's not too serious," said Liz, "At least he knows and that horrible woman can be out of his life."

"It's another chance for you two now," said Carly.

Liz couldn't help allow a smile to cross her tear stained face.

"That would be nice. We were just testing the waters, and I just felt this connection with him. But-" said Liz.

"What but? Jake's a catch. And here is your chance," said Carly.

"I think I need a break. After this drama I don't think I can handle it. If Jake and I are meant to be we will be. I don't know if told you but he's been seeing Kevin for weekly therapy sessions," said Liz.

"I didn't realize he was still seeing him," said Carly.

"He desperately wants to remember, and is trying to piece together every thing that's familiar or any flashes he remembers and can't make sense of. Hayden might not be his wife, but he might have family out there, family that thinks they lost him. If we got together now, I think I would crack if he remembered and I lost someone else," said Liz.

"Fair enough," said Carly, "Joss should be done soon, and your finished your shift, right? How about we pick up those boys of yours and go for some ice cream? I think everyone could use a better end of the day,"

_If only Jason could see them now. _Liz couldn't help but smile. If they added Sam, they would be the unlikely trio. But they'd all loved Jason, and he'd loved them. Maybe they kept him alive this way.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine was ready to rule. He sat in his office drinking his finest whiskey. He may not have a country to rule over, but being CEO of ELQ would certainly do for today.

By tomorrow morning at 9am he would use his shares to take over. And by the weeks end if all went according to plan ELQ would be fully absorbed into Cassadine Industries. The Quartermaines would be no more.

The Quartermaines were power hungry, and had mismanaged the asset since Edward's passing. He owed to Emily-

Who was he kidding. He was doing it for himself. He deserved to be the one to finally take away their power. He was the innovative sage leader that company needed- not some kid who was barely out of school. They boasted themselves as the leaders of this town. They were wrong. He was.

He heard the knock at his door.

"I'm busy," said Nikolas.

The door opened regardless. Helena.

"How did you get here?" hissed Nikolas.

"Is that anyway to speak to your grandmother," said Helena, "I simply had a few personal things to take care of,"

"How did you escape?"

"I've lived on the island for most of my life my Prince, far longer than you. Now most importantly, I heard about poor Spencer and I had to come and see how he is doing-"

"He's fine. Healing nicely. It was touch and go at first, but he is stronger for it now," said Nikolas, "Now if you are done with your personal matters I think it's time we arrange for you to stay somewhere more secure."

"I see you haven't played hero to that street urchin you call a cousin yet. I certainly haven't seen anything in the papers that says that Jake Doe is really Jason Morgan," said Helena.

"They will find out when the timing is right," said Nikolas.

Helena smiled and sat down in his lush leather office chair.

"Excellent, so I presume that you have finally accepted that you are a true Cassadine. How close are you to taking ELQ?"

"It will be done tomorrow morning," said Nikolas.

"Oh my prince, you make me so proud,"

"Your pride means nothing to me," said Nikolas, "This is nothing but business. Once it is done I will find a way to let Sam know the truth about Jason."

"Pragmatic, I like it. You are ruthless, and putting your needs above any sentimentality. Bravo. It's unfortunate my plans for Mr. Morgan didn't come into fruition, but that doesn't mean it is all for naught," said Helena.

"What do you mean Grandmother?"

"My personal business my dear. I needed to check on my star asset. She was the only reason we were able to bring Jason Morgan back-"

CRASH. They froze. It wasn't Spencer. He was spending the weekend with his uncle Sonny.

"Show yourself!" said Nicholas.

Hayden slowly moved into the room. His bedmate.

"Who is this woman?" said Helena.

"What did you hear?" demaded Nikolas.

"Everything," said Hayden, "I know you had your reasons for keeping Jake's identity a secret, but you really are twisted aren't you."

"No more twisted than you pretending to be Jake's wife for financial means," said Nikolas.

"Don't you mean Jason," said Hayden, "Fine I'm a shitty person. I needed money. But you clearly don't. You are rolling in it. You are keeping you're own family, your cousin away from her husband."

"How do you know anything about Jason Morgan?" said Nikolas.

"You'd have to be living under a rock not to know," said Hayden.

"Well my dear, whoever you are You obviously are in need of money. Perhaps we can fund you. A trip to Greece perhaps to enjoy your new found wealth?" said Helena.

Helena rose to face Hayden, and Hayden stepped back.

"Good you know I'm a formidable foe. You should also know that you have two options. You can choose the money and keep your little mouth sealed, or you can disappear in a whole other way," said Helena.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're nothing but a walking skeleton. You're grandmother and you are twisted. I may be a bitch, but even I know that what your doing is wrong. If you won't tell Jason who he really is, I will," said Hayden.

Hayden moved to leave the room but Helena put her foot out and tripped her. Hayden fell an bashed her head on the corner of the marble hall table.

"I guess she chose option two," said Helena.

"What have you done?" said Nikolas, "We could have locked her up for the night. The guards could have stopped her from taking the boat. We had other options."

"I did what had to be done," said Helena.

He bent down to check her pulse. She was still alive. She was still breathing. He wanted power, but he didn't want to kill anyone.

"Well you failed. She's alive, and she is going to stay that way. If you kill her, I will turn you over to the police and you will be in the highest security prison in the world," said Nikolas.

"And I will take you down with me," said Helena.

"Unlike you, I am an example of the upright citizen in Port Charles," said Nikolas, "Thanks to your help I have the mayor and Police commissioner in my pocket. Now before she dies, I need you to have your personal doctor brought it. I know you didn't come back to haunt us on your own,"

Nikolas bent down and pressed her head wound. Helena grabbed her phone and dialled.

"Send me the doctor," said Helena, "Now."

"I thought I froze you assets," said Nikolas.

"Yes, you thought you did. There is more about me then you know," said Helena, "Now the doctor will be here within the hour. You can keep this twit alive, I'm going to have a drink-"

The door bell boomed.

"Check the surveillance footage on my desk," demanded Nikolas.

"It's that brat Sam Morgan, and she's with Jason Morgan," said Helena.

Nikolas felt his heart drop in his chest. This was the worst time. But he could do this. One more night and ELQ would be his.

"Grandmother, keep Hayden alive. I'll get rid of them. And if she dies on your watch-" said Nikolas.

"I know, I know. Just get rid of the riff raff," said Helena.

Nikolas ran to the doorway and attempted to compose himself. Helena moved onto the ground and held the dreadful wretch's head in her lap. She pressed her scarf over the wound. It seemed to be starting to congeal. It would be easy to just snap her neck. But her grandson had insisted. He did always have terrible taste in bedmates.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikolas was about to the answer the door. Most of the staff had the week off, and he had sent Spencer to Sonny's this weekend. He hadn't felt comfortable having them here with Hayden around.

As he reached for the door,he saw his reflection in the mirror. His jacket was covered in blood, and his hands as well. He whipped it off and rubbed his hands over it to fade out any stains. He threw it into the hall closet.

He opened the door. Breath. Just breath.

"Sam, what a surprise. How can I help you?" said Nikolas.

"This might seem strange, but we are looking for Hayden Barnes," said Sam.

"Who's that?" said Nikolas.

"My wife, well - no- it's a long story," said Jake.

"What do you mean she's not your wife?" said Nikolas.

Did they know Jake was Jason? Had they figured out the whole truth. Nikola started to sweat.

"She was lying. Ric Lansing hired her to pretend to be my wife, all to keep Liz and I apart. I need to speak to her," said Jake.

"That's terrible. I'm happy that you've found out the truth. But I've never met her, I don't know why you'd think she was here." said Nikolas.

"We were thinking the same thing, but Spinelli tracked her phone here," said Sam.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" said Jake.

Jake pulled out his phone and showed a recent photo they had taken together. All the pretending, all the lying. He needed to talk to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know her," said Nikolas, "If you send me the photo I can ask the staff if they recognize her,"

"Thanks. Do you mind if we explore the island?" said Sam, "Maybe she's hiding out. It wouldn't be the first time someone hid on the island."

"Of course," said Nikolas, "Take all the time you need. I have some business to take care of here, but I'll join you two later. I'll let the guards know we may have an intruder, and to be aware you two are on the grounds. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help,"

"No, thank you," said Jake.

"Thank you Nikolas," said Sam, "We really appreciate it."

Jake paused as Nikolas went to close the door.

"Is that blood on your pants?" said Jake.

Nikolas felt the blood draining from him, but took a breath and looked Jake in the eye.

"No, of course not. I've been editing a business proposal all night, and my red pen exploded. My favourite jacket is ruined. I didn't think it ruined my pants too," said Nikolas, "It's the price of business I suppose. I'll see you too later. I hope you find what you are looking for."

Nikolas closed the door quickly. He had to get back to Hayden. He ran down the hall and saw his grandmother holding Hayden's head in her lap.

"Don't worry. She's still alive. The doctor is on the way, my colleague is bringing her here sooner than expected," said Helena.

"They better be discreet," said Nikolas, "We haven't shaken our guests just yet,"

"You had one job," said Helena, "Regardless, what do they need? Or have they figured out Jake Doe's true identity?"

"No, our secret is still safe. Hayden's however is undone. Jason has found out she isn't his wife and was hired to keep him and Elizabeth apart by Ric Lansing," said Nikolas.

"What is it about that insipid Nurse Webber that attracts the men of Port Charles. I honestly don't know what you ever saw in her," said Helena, "You'd think mothering so many children from so many different men would have taught her to keep her legs-"

"Grandmother, you will leave Elizabeth out of this. We have bigger things to worry about. Jake and Sam believe Hayden is here because they tracked her cellphone to the island," said Nikolas, "I managed to push them out of the house, but they are searching the grounds."

"You should just have all these loose ends killed. It would save you so much time and strife," said Helena.

"I will not become a murderer. We just have to make it through the night," said Nikolas.

—-

"We should start searching the coastal perimeter, and then work back towards the house, I don't think Hayden would know about the catacombs, so we shouldn't have to worry about those," said Sam.

"Didn't Nikolas seem nervous. Something was off," said Jake.

"He seemed like he had been in the middle of something, which is what he said," said Sam, "I'm sure it was nothing,'

"I'm sure that was blood on his pants," said Jake.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he lie?" said Sam.

They walked farther away from the house, and Jake looked back, before moving them behind a tree. If someone was watching they shouldn't be too visible.

"I really don't know him Sam, but there is something about this all that is off. I can't place it. What if Hayden is in there? What if it's her blood?" said Jake.

"That's ridiculous, Nikolas is the kindness person I know. And why would Hayden be there with Nikolas in the first place?" said Sam.

"Why would Hayden come to Spoon Island?" said Jake, "She knows no one in town, aside from Ric Lansing. Why would she come here, if not to see someone?" said Jake.

"Maybe it's one of the staff members or a guard," said Sam, "Nikolas will look in the house. I trust him, he's family."

"I don't trust him," said Jake, "I think it's very possible that Hayden is in that house, and Nikolas knows something,"

Jake may hate that she used him and lied to him, but he didn't want her hurt or dead.

"Nikolas is a good man. He paid for your medical bills," said Sam.

"Yes he did. I'm grateful. But why did he?" said Jake.

"He wanted to make up for Helena," said Sam.

"But what if it was more. Like a connection to Hayden. I'm sorry Sam, I can't let this go. I'd like to look around that place and I'll go without you if I have to,"

"God you are stubborn!," said Sam, "Fine, I have an idea that will help shorten our search."

Sam dialled Spinelli, and luckily got him.

"Spinelli, sorry to bug you when you have Georgie. We are on Spoon Island. No we haven't found her. But I was wondering if you could use my cell phone as a locator to track where on the island she might be. Thanks Spinelli. It'll be worth the wait," said Sam.

"Can we track Hayden's location on the island?" said Jake.

"We will be able to track her exact location. Spinelli said it might take awhile because he's not here with us. But it should help," said Sam, "Now will you let it go for awhile and trust me and my family. We can start along the coast,"

Jake couldn't help but be pulled back to the estate. But he pushed his doubts down. They would find out if he was right soon enough. And if he was right, the tracker would only prove him right.

"Yes," said Jake, "We'll start on the perimeter search,"

"Thank you," said Sam, "I'm sure we'll track Hayden down before Spinelli activates the locator. The island isn't that big. You'll get your closure,"

Jake smiled and followed Sam. He trusted Sam, but he sure as hell didn't trust Nikolas. He wanted to confront Hayden, but he had the sneaking suspicion that this was all more complicated than that.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Jake finished searching the perimeter of the island. They were now moving closer to the main property towards the gardens. They hadn't found anyone except for Nikolas's guards patrolling the island. The light summer rain misted occasionally, but nothing was going to stop them from finding Hayden.

"Remind me again why your cousin needs so many guards?" said Jake.

Sam reminded herself take a breath. Jake kept taking notice of the guards. He had make a big thing about them keeping under the radar, and not to alert the guards. They might scare Hayden deeper into hiding. But Sam knew there was something in Jake that just couldn't let go and trust Nikalos.

"Well, he's a prince and mogul. Technically, but mostly it's because the Cassadine family has a dangerous history," said Sam.

"How dangerous?"

"Well you know about Helena. I'm pretty sure she's the worst. She's hurt my family in more ways than I can count," said Sam, "Aside from her everyone else in the Cassadine family was a psychopath with an unlimited fortune backing them up. Nikolas is the good one,"

"Right," said Jake.

Jake wasn't so sure about that. Something in his gut was telling him to go back to the house and find out what Nikolas was hiding.

"Alright, look I get it. You are having a terrible day. You just found out a woman you thought was your wife, wasn't. That must be horrible, and I'm so sorry Jake. But you can't use this as an excuse to believe everyone is lying to you. Some people are good people. Believe me, I have a good eye for the deception. I would know if he was lying," said Sam.

Jake had to acknowledge the possibility Sam was right. Was he so sure Nikalos was lying? Maybe he's instincts were off?

"Maybe when we are trying to keep a low profile you try not to scream?" said Jake.

"Ugh," said Sam.

She turned away from him. Why was she letting him get to her? Why was his insistence getting under her skin? Why was he getting under her skin?

"It might be possible, but isn't it also possible that you might be bias when it comes to Nikalos. He's always been a great guy, so you are blinded to the possibility he isn't anymore. And he's your family, so he would never lie to you. You grew up with him- said Jake.

"I didn't actually. I didn't grow up with my mom, or my cousin, or even my psychotic step grandmother," said Sam, "I was put up for adoption,"

"I'm sorry Sam- I mean not about Helena- I mean-," said Jake, "I would have never known. I've seen you with your sister and mother, you seem so close."

"Well, my mom was a teenager when she had me. The Cassadine's were controlling and put me up. I had my brother Danny, he was all I needed. But I was lucky that we found each other. I've been here to see my sisters grow up. But I've known Nikolas to be a good man even before I knew he was family," said Sam.

"I'm sorry I've upset you," said Jake, "I just need to be truthful with you. I think somethings up-"

Rain started to pound down on them. The drops pounded on them.

"Oh no," said Sam.

They were drenched in seconds. The humidity felt sticky in the air and Jake looked around. He could barely see, they needed shelter to wait it out. He spotted a shed. Jake without thinking picked Sam up and carried her in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I can walk you know," mumbled Sam into his ear.

She didn't let go as he carried her across the lawn. He dropped her in front of the door. He tried to open it. It was locked. Sam smirked at him and turned around—

_"__Oh, no. I planned this perfectly romantic dinner—" said a woman, "I can't believe it's ruined— —"_

_The sound kept warbling in and out. She was turned around. He couldn't see her face. She was drenched in front of him. She was wearing a clinging long black dress. The rain was pouring down on them, he brushed his hair out of face. He knew he loved her. He loved her in all her awkwardness, all her plans, and even soaked in the rain._

_"__I got it, I got it," she turned around._

_It was Sam. It was always Sam. He reached his arm out and pulled her closer. They swayed to the music of rain dropping around them. He brought his face closer to hers and ran his hands through her wet hair. He brought his hand and brought it along her cheek. He felt this undeniable pull. He brought his lips down to hers-_

"Jake?" said Sam.

She was holding the door open for him. Jake couldn't help put notice that Sam's clothes were clinging to her now. He followed her in. He felt his breathing slow down.

"Where did you go?" said Sam.

He had the urge to close the gap between them now. What was he thinking? He was falling for Elizabeth, not Sam. The Sam in his flash couldn't be be the same woman. They weren't the same woman. He didn't know Sam from before.

"I remembered something. I can actually still remember it. Which this is a first," said Jake, "I wish I brought my notebook with me,"

He couldn't help but smiling. The realization hit him: this one was sticking. He remembered it and it didn't disappear. He could remember how she smelled, and the feeling of her pressed against him.

"That's amazing. Tell me everything you remember? In case it fades."

He remembered dancing with Sam. He couldn't tell her that, because it was insane. He didn't want to scare her: why I remembered kissing you in the rain, but you were just a placement for someone is my real life.

"I remembered being with …. someone, and it was raining. I think she had made dinner and it was ruined and then we were dancing and kissing," said Jake.

Sam felt her heart stop. She remembered that happening with her and Jason. Such a long time ago. She had ordered Chinese food and then they were on the roof. It couldn't be? Could it?

"That's -I— did you recognize her?" said Sam.

Jake froze. He couldn't tell her it was her. Doctor Collins was right, it was just him putting familiar women into his memories. Sam was familiar to him, that was all.

"No, I couldn't really make out her face," said Jake.

Sam let her self breathe. She was being silly. Jason was dead. She had to let him go. Just because something similar happened to her, he felt so familiar, and he reminded her of Jason- it didn't mean he was Jason. No matter how much hope was still alive in her that somehow Jason was alive. He wasn't. Jason was dead. It was all coming back up since she'd moved in with Patrick. She was moving forward, and she was happy. Wasn't she? Wasn't she allowed to be.

"You're shivering. We should find something dry to put on," said Jake.

Sam was far away lost in thought of her own.

"Sam are you okay?" said Jake.

"I feel so silly. Something like that-"

BOOM.

They both turned to the shed window, trying to see out of the rain soaked window.

"What was that?" said Sam.

They moved towards the door and opened it a crack to look out. It was a helicopter landing. Two figures exited. A man and a woman. The man was harder to see, but the woman turned to face their direction.

Jake recognized the woman. It was the woman who he saw when Helena was making him kill Sam. She stopped him.

"I know that woman," said Jake.

"Oh my god. So do I. It's Robin," said Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god," said Robin, "What happened?"

She threw her wet umbrella to the floor. Robin ran over to the unconscious woman on the floor. Nikolas was cradling her head in his lap. The blood had congealed over her left temple. She knelt next to her and felt for a pulse. Weak. But there. Helena was standing in the corner sipping a drink.

"What did you do?" said Robin.

"She fell, and hit her head on the marble table in the hall. It was an accident," said Nikalos.

Robin glared at Nikalos. Something had changed in his. He was lying.

"That's a load of crap and you know it," said Robin, "If it was a simple accident, I wouldn't have been brought here. She would be at GH,"

"Just do your work, and no harm will come to you or your family," said Helena.

"I'm sick of you and your threats. You've ruined my life," said Robin, "Does Nikalos know that you and Jerry Jacks have kept me all over the country for the past 6 months, or that Jason is alive."

Robin looked to Nikalos in some hope that he hadn't been turned by his grandmother.

"I had know idea you were my grandmother's asset," said Nikalos.

"Asset," said Robin.

She laughed. All she wanted to do was run out of this place and see her daughter again. Her relationship with Patrick may be lost to her, but she needed to be with Emma.

"Wait, you know about Jason," said Robin, "Is he alright? She told me he was in a car accident, but I know he's alive. I know it. Is he with Sam and Danny?"

Nikalos just frowned. Jake could know the truth tomorrow. But they all just needed to get through tonight. Despite stripping her of power and money, he hadn't managed to stop all the plans she had put in motion. He would need to change things tomorrow.

"He will be when the time is right," said Nikalos, "But right now I think you need to focus on the task at hand. You need to save Hayden,"

"What do you mean when the time is right?" said Robin.

At least Jason was alive. She would find out more soon. She'd have to.

"Just get to work little Robin," said Helena.

Robin looked down at the unconscious woman, she needed tools. She needed better light. She might be useless to help her. She might need Patrick. But for now now she needed to just keep Hayden alive. She missed him so much, but she knew she had destroyed them by not coming back when he lost his son. Not that she had much of any option. She may have gone willingly, but she couldn't have left. She had done the impossible, bringing Helena, Stavros and Jason back from death. But her research had been destroyed in the fire. Now she was held captive, until she managed to recreate a miracle.

"Fine, but I can't work here. We need better light. I need my doctors bag, and you wouldn't happen to have the a lab here?" said Robin.

"No," said NIkalos, "But I think the kitchen will work best. We have stainless steal in there and the best lighting."

Faison came in behind her. Robin shuddered, she hadn't known he was part of her captivity until he showed up an hour ago in Washington where was being held.

"I have your bag right here," said Faison, "No please hurry, as I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be,"

Robin looked at the crowd of psychopaths around her and nodded. She was better away from them, working on saving a life.

"Where is the kitchen?" said Robin.

"The guards will escort you and stay with you," said Helena.

Out of the shadows on house four men appeared. Two went to grab Hayden.

"Be gentle with her," said Robin.

She grabbed her bag from Faison, and went off to try to save Hayden's life, and if she was lucky her own.

"I would think you'd be happy to be here to reunite with Doctor Obrecht," said Helena

"Now is not a good time. I'm a very wanted man, and so is my daughter," said Faison, "No thanks to you're idiot grandson,"

"I won't have you disrespect my family," said Helena.

"I'm doing you the last favor I owe you. I won't ask why you still have little Robin in a cage. I just want to go back to my daughter. I made a mistake years ago- I didn't realize how important my family was. Now I am making up for lost time,"

"Britt isn't with you is she?" said Nikalos.

He didn't want to see her, she had toyed with his life one too many times. He had loved her. But she had betrayed him. He couldn't forgive her using his son.

"Stupid boy," said Faison, "No Britta doesn't know I am here. If she knew she would have insisted on coming with me to save a life. Hippocratic oath. She is a very talented doctor,"

"Where is she then?" said Nikalos.

"None of your concern. You run her out of town because she loved you and your son, although why I don't know. She went on about how good you are, and how she lost her chance with you. How she was better with you- disgusting. You ruined her life and her lively hood. You are no better than the rest of us," said Faison.

"I'm better than you," said Nikalos.

"You are keeping Mr. Morgan away from his family. You are keeping this injured woman from a proper hospital. All to own ELQ. Is it worth it?" said Faison.

He would own the town, and be able to make it better. Faison knew nothing about him.

"Enough," said Helena.

"You're right, it is enough. As soon as this storm slows down, I'm leaving," said Faison.

"You were to deliver Robin here, and then take her back," said Helena.

"You confuse me for one of your thugs. I did you a favor and dropped off your asset. You want more than that you call Jerry Jax or your Luke Spencer," said Faison, "I'm going to get some items I've left in the catacombs,"

Helena just glared at him as he left them.

"I'm not pleased. Caesar Faison spouting morality, it seems this daughter of his is a bad influence on him," said Helena.

"Britt isn't a good influence on anyone," said Nikalos.

"You are a prince and you deserve a queen," said Helena, "When I saw her with Spencer, I just couldn't understand-"

"What? When did you see her with Spencer," said Nikalos.

"Oh, well. It doesn't really matter," said Helena.

"It does, and you will tell me Grandmother," said Nikalos.

"The night Faison escaped, Spencer had been rebellious and decided to run away. He is such a capable child. He had made it to the dock. I got Spencer home right away. But he was there when that woman left with Faison," said Helena.

"Spencer was at the docks with those criminals," said Nikalos.

Helena sighed. Criminals, family friends. There wasn't always a difference.

"Regardless. They had a teary goodbye. Spencer wanted to go with the woman, but she told him his place was with you," said Helena, "And I of course told him the same. He came back, that's what counts,"

Nikalos was taken aback. Britt had had a chance at taking Spencer with her and didn't. He poured himself a drink and went back to his desk. Was what she felt for him and his son real? Did he judge her too harshly? Was what he doing any better? He pushed those thoughts back. He didn't have time for it. They needed to get through the night. It only 7pm and they needed to make it to the dawn. Then ELQ would be his.

Nikalos picked up his phone and called his head guard for an update on their other guests.

"What do you mean you lost them? You lost sight of them and didn't think to check in. Unacceptable. I want you with eyes on them now. This situation needs to be controlled. You spot them, you contact me immediately. I don't care that there is storm. You find them now!" said Nikalos.

"You're men have lost them?" said Helena.

"We'll find them, and get them on their way home," said Nikalos, "The situation will be under control,"


	11. Chapter 11

"How do you know Robin?" said Sam.

"I don't know," said Jake, "But I do. It was a flash. I-"

Jake hesitated. It was the night he almost killed Sam and Patrick. But their evening on the island was seeming more and more suspect. He trusted Sam. He needed to start to be honest with her.

"It was the night Helena sent me to kill you. I saw her… Robin. She was the one who told me not to. She was so familiar, I thought I was going crazy. But maybe-" said Jake.

"Maybe you know Robin? Jake, Robin might be the key to figuring out who you are! She might know you. We need to get in there," said Sam.

Beep. Beep.

"I can't believe the phone is still working. It's drenched," said Sam.

She grabbed for the dripping phone and turned it on. It worked but was glitching.

"It's Spinelli with the location," said Sam, "This text says she's in the house Jake. You were right."

"I didn't want to be," said Jake.

"But why would Nikolas lie? Why would Hayden even be in his house?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we check this out," said Jake.

"We should send for back up," said Sam.

She grabbed for her phone, and it had gone dead.

"Damn," said Sam, "What about yours?"

Jake reached for his. But came up empty.

"I must have left it at home," said Jake, "I'm not that fond of it. It's not the first time,"

"Great. Now we are stuck here with no back up, and this night is getting stranger and stranger," said Sam.

Jake saw something in the corner of his eye and pulled Sam flush against the wall.

"What-" said Sam.

Jake put his finger up against his lips and pointed. Not far from the shed were two body guards with flashlights. Sam nodded and pulled herself closer. Her body up against Jakes.

Jake focused on what was outside. He had to protect Sam. His gut told him that Nikolas was a lot more dangerous then they first thought. Helena certainly was.

They heard them getting closer.

"Do you trust me?" said Jake.

Sam just nodded.

—

"Help!" said Sam.

One of the guards burst into the shed.

Sam was in the corner holding her ankle, and crying.

"Thank god you heard me. My cell phone died, I couldn't call my cousin, I sprained my ankle slipping in the mud-" said Sam.

"I found one of them," said the first guard outside the shed. The other guard came into the shed, "Where is the man you were with?"

"He went to get help," said Sam, "Aren't you going to help me up?"

"Mr. Cassadine say whether he wanted them found conscious or knocked out. This one sure talks a lot," said the first guard.

"It doesn't matter," said the second guard, "Just need them out of his hair until morning."

As the last guard came into the shed completely, the door shut behind them. Jake moved quickly and punched the second guard straight in the face twice knocking him out. Sam used the element of surprise to punch the first guard in the throat and kick him in the groan. She then grabbed a metal watering can and knocked him on the head. He slumped to the ground.

Sam and Jake looked around and saw the pile of rope and duck tape in the corner. They smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Jake.

"I sure as hell am," said Sam.

—-

Sam and Jake exited the shed dressed in guards uniforms. Behind them locked in the shed both guards where tied up in just their underwear, with duck tape on their mouths.

—-

Robin tried her best to examine her patient on the kitchen island. The lighting was clear and bright, but it wasn't the best place to be doing an exam. She carefully sutured Hayden's head wound. It was deep. She had stopped the bleeding completely and disinfected it, but she couldn't rush a CT. The hospital and her whole life that she had been forced to leave behind were so close but just out of reach.

A guard was stationed at both potential exits: the patio door and the entrance to the kitchen. They had mostly been starring at her, as if she would attack them with her suture needle.

But now the guard at the patio had exited by the sliding kitchen door and started to patrol outside the kitchen. Why were they alert? Was someone coming for them? Was Jason coming for her?

A groan woke her from her reverie. Hayden was coming to.

"Hayden," she said, "This is Doctor Robin Scorpio, can you hear me,"

Hayden croaked out something she couldn't understand it was barely a whisper.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," said Robin.

Hayden squeezed her hand hard. Good her reflexes were responded. Now the main concern was her speech. Was she weak because of the blood loss? Or was it a more serious brain injury?

"Closer," wheezed Hayden.

Robin moved closer to Hayden.

"Tell... Jake... the truth," said Hayden.

"Who is J-" said Robin.

"Jason... Jake is Jason Mor... Nik... liar," said Hayden.

"Jason Morgan?"

Lightening flashed, and lit up the room. Until all the lights went out. A moment later there was a whir of an engine and some of the lights were back on. A back up generator.

Robin hadn't noticed Hayden's hand go limp in hers. Hayden was unconscious again. Robin checked her vitals. Her breathing was normal, as was her heart rate.

What did she mean by Jake is Jason? That didn't make any sense. Little Jake was dead.

There was a thump outside. Something fell to the ground. The other guard rushed the other side of the room and looked out the sliding door.

Someone pulled him out quickly, and there was another thump. A smaller guard came in the room with a hood over his head.

"What happened?" said Robin.

The guard pushed the forward and took off the hood. Sam.

Following her was a built tall man. Jason. Robin's heart thumped in her chest. He would rescue her after all. He look off his hood.

It wasn't Jason.

"Sam, you came for me?" said Robin, "How did you know I was being held captive?"

"I didn't. We were looking for Hay-" said Sam, "Oh my god, it's Hayden,"

"Is she alright?" said Jake.

He rushed to stand by her. She may be his fake wife and lied to him, but it still hurt to see her like this.

"She's lost a lot of blood. But her wound is closed and she seems stable. I would know more at the hospital but they won't let me," said Robin.

"They won't let you?" said Sam, "We are getting to the bottom of this. I have to speak to Nikolas. We are getting off this island. All of us,"

"Helena is here with Nikolas, and the place is crawling with guards," said Robin.

"I knew Helena was behind this-" said Sam.

"I don't think she is," said Robin, "She kept me captive, but all of this with Hayden- Nikolas is behind it,"

"Captive," said Sam, "Oh my god. You were never in Paris were you,"

"Not for a minute," said Robin, "I know I stayed away from Patrick to save Jason- but since I did I've been held against my will. They want me to recreate it, it was a fluke, bringing someone back from the brink of death,"

Sam just starred at her. She nearly fell against the table. Sam was stunned. Jake moved hold Sam up.

"Are you saying that Jason is alive?" said Jake.

"Yes," said Robin, "Sam, Jason is alive. We got separated when we got to town. I was recaptured. I was forced to lie to Patrick that it didn't work. I overheard Helena say he was in a car accident. But when I got here Nikolas said you would know when the time was right- I don't know what that means."

"Jason is alive," said Sam. She felt tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"Yes," said Robin, "I promise you. I just don't understand what could have stopped him from going to you and Danny,"

"Nikolas knows something about Jason and didn't tell me," said Sam, "I'm going get him to tell me everything,"

Sam grabbed the gun from the holster that was in the guards uniform. Jake grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Jake get your hands off me," said Sam.

"You can't go after him now. We have to get everyone to safety first," said Jake.

"No one is going to stop me from finding Jason," said Sam.

"Jake?" said Robin.

"Yes," said Jake, "I mean that's the name I go by. I recognize you, but I don't know from where. I know that sounds weird. But I do. But I didn't look like this before. I was hit by a car and -this probably isn't the best time—"

"Oh my god," said Robin, "It's you. That's what Hayden meant. Jake is Jason,"

"What are you talking about?" said Sam.

"Jake you are Jason," said Robin.

Everything started to click into place for Jake. The flashes of Sam, Carly, even Liz. They weren't his mind playing tricks on him. They were memories. He hoped this meant it would all come back. He was shocked. This meant Sam was his wife. Danny was his son.

They heard clapping. Sam whipped around and pointed her gun at Nikolas who was at the entrance of the kitchen.

"You figured it out," said Nikolas, "A little too early for my liking, but congrats dear cousin. Jake is Jason. You're husband is alive and was under your nose the whole time."


	12. Chapter 12

They heard clapping. Sam whirled around and pointed her gun at the source.

"You figured it out," said Nikolas, "A little too early for my liking, but congrats dear cousin: Jake is Jason. You're husband is alive and well. He was under your nose the whole time. I'm sorry it had to come to this,"

Sam's hand was shaking. She was in shock. First Jason was actually alive, and now she was to believe Jake is Jason. She didn't even register the tears running down her face. Jake and Robin faded away behind her. It was only her and Nikolas.

"Stop playing with me and tell me where my husband is?" said Sam.

"It's out. It's a bit of relief. But I can assure you that Jake is Jason," said Nikolas.

"What are you talking about Nikolas? Jake can't be Jason. When the cops searched Jake's DNA in the system it would have shown right away if he were Jason," said Sam,

Laughter echoed through the halls as Helena emerged from the darkness. She held a drink casually, as if they were at a dinner party.

"Poor little Samantha. I'm afraid that was I. I couldn't have my new asset's identity coming out and ruining my plans," said Helena.

"You," said Sam, "You did this. You altered the database,"

Sam whipped the gun towards Helena. Her arm was steadier. She was sharper. If Jake was Jason she wanted proof. She wouldn't get her hopes up again, only to have her heart shattered all over again.

"I would think you would be thanking me," said Helena.

"Thanking you," said Sam, "You've been playing with my life. With our lives. You've kept Robin locked up and away from her family. Kept me away from my husband. Used Jake to do your dirty deeds,"

"Without my efforts your husband would be dead," said Helena, "Thanks to me he is a medical marvel,"

Helena gestured to Jake. Eyeing him like a prize at a fair. Jake's stomach turned. She was a mad woman.

Sam didn't know what to think. Was Jake really Jason? Or was Helena just playing with their lives again. Was this more of her revenge on her own mother?

"If Jason is alive, and he is in fact Jake, and this isn't another one of your twisted games, then Robin is the person who saved him, not you," said Sam.

"But without me pushing her forward it would all be for nought," said Helena.

"Don't try playing the saviour, you malicious witch," said Jake, "You are sick. You ordered me to kill Sam when I was under your control, you ordered me to kill my own wife,"

"Well, I couldn't have anyone getting in the way of my plans," said Helena.

"Why? Why did you want Jason under your control?" said Sam.

"He was a near perfect killing machine. Just needed to erase any bit his past life. That car crash was a stroke of luck. Fate made it so much easier to control Jake here. As Jason he would have fought my control more, but as Jake there was nothing holding him to humanity, or so I thought," said Helena.

Jake's stomach twisted. She had taken advantage of his state. She held the answer the whole time. He wanted to kill her more than he wanted to kill anyone before. He knew in his gut she was telling the truth. _You are Jason Morgan. _Helena's voice echoed in his head. A memory resurfacing. _I have to go find Sam._

"I want proof," said Sam, "Nikolas you owe me that,"

"I have Jason's wedding ring in the safe," said Nikolas.

His ring. The match for hers was here along. She knew it couldn't be lost forever.

"That's only proof that you had Jason at one point not that Jake is Jason," said Sam, "I won't be lied to again,"

"Sam, you don't have to believe them. But believe Hayden. Before she passed out, she told me that Jake was Jason. She was so sure," said Robin.

"Hayden has lied before," said Sam.

"She has," said Nikolas, "But once she realized that Jake was Jason she wanted to tell you the truth. It seemed she could stomach lying to Jake, but once she knew he had a real wife, she didn't have the guts,"

"She had to be silenced," said Helena.

"That wasn't you're call," said Nikolas, "We could have handled this with a little more finesse Grandmother,"

"Enough!" said Sam, "I need proof,"

"We can't do a DNA test here. But, um, the dates…that's it. I can guarantee we escaped the night of October 1st. I overheard Helena that was when the car accident happened."

Sam couldn't remember the exact date. She searched her memory. It was the Fall. They were both in the Fall.

"It was October 1st," said Jake, "When you can't remember who you are you make a point of remembering every known fact about yourself."

Sam felt her breathing still. Jason was Jake. Jake was Jason. Her husband was alive. The way he felt against her. The look in his eyes. How she fit in the nook of his shoulder. His instant friendship with Carly. How Danny was drawn to him. How he was drawn to Elizabeth... And they kept him from her.

"How long did you know Nikolas?" said Sam.

"Months now, around the time Ric Lansing had the brilliant idea to keep Jake, I'm sorry Jason, away from Liz," said Nikolas, "I wanted to tell you, I really hated seeing you move on to Patrick. I planned on telling you. But I needed to wait,"

"You knew Jason was alive, and that he was really Jake and you didn't tell me. What could be more important than telling me?" said Sam, "Doesn't family mean anything thing to you?"

"Of course it does. My family is everything. That's why I'm doing this," said NIkolas, "I couldn't let Jason regain his identity and have him ruin my hostile takeover to of ELQ. It will all be worth it come dawn, when I become the CEO,"

"It's about money?" said Sam, "Don't you have enough? Are all the island estates too little for you? You're personal island too small?"

"Unfortunately, Grandmother and Victor depleted our funds with all their projects. Jason included ironically," said Nikolas, "We are this close to being cash poor,"

"And you couldn't have Jason remembering and getting his voting rights and

stopping you," said Robin.

"Exactly," said Nikolas, "Now we all to sit tight until morning, and then you can all go on your merry way- well except Robin. My grandmother still needs you for a little longer. Just think about how much we could sell the ability to bring people back from the brink of death,"

"You disgust me," said Sam.

"You're out of you're mind. Emily would-" said Robin.

"Don't you tell me what Emily would do," said Nikolas, "We will find the cure so that people like Emily don't need to die,"

"All the research was lost in the lab, I can't do it again. It was a fluke the first time," said Robin.

"Little bird," said Helena, "You will get back to work or you're family will pay the price. Wouldn't want Patrick to lose another child-"

"You stay away from my daughter," said Robin, "Or I will rip you apart,"

"You won't hurt anyone anymore and you've lost your mind if you think we are leaving here without Robin or Hayden," said Sam, "And we are leaving here now,"

Sam kept her gun drawn on Nikolas and Helena. Jake took Hayden into his arms. They slowly backed away to the door.

Through lightening, they saw figures at the wall. Guards. At least ten of them all outside with their guns pointed on them.

When they turned back their were three guards with their guns on the as well.

"You must stay a little longer cousin," said Nikolas, "We have suitable suites for all of you,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Valkyrie," said Damian Spinelli, "Carly, please answer!"

Spinelli banged on the door repeatedly. He was worried. He had reason to worry. It wasn't like fair Samantha to go radio silent for hours without reason. Maxie was watching little Georgie. He had forgotten his umbrella and was dripping wet.

He lifted his hand one more time and the door opened.

"Spinelli!" said Carly, "It's after midnight, what's wrong?"

Spinelli barged in tracking mud into the perfectly pristine hallway.

"Something of the utmost importance," said Spinelli, "And of the most dire nature. I fear for the lives of my partner and Jake."

"What's wrong?" said Carly.

"Well, you see Jake and Sam's quest to confront the deceptive Hayden Barnes led them to Spoon Island-" said Spinelli.

"Wyndemere? Does Nikolas know Hayden?" said Carly.

"It would seem there is a connection, although he denies it. Sam asked me to use her phone to track the exact location of Ms. Barnes, and that was the last communication we exchanged. That was 8pm. Now proper protocol states that when out on a case, or any questionable endeavour, we message each other to confirm and check in. It keeps us safe. But there has been nothing for hours. And I've checked- no boats have left Wyndemere. I even called the landline there and nothing," said Spinelli, "Something is afoot!"

"There is a storm out there, maybe she just didn't have reception and stayed over with Nikolas," said Carly, "And the land lines are down across Port Charles,"

"Perhaps," said Spinelli, "But my gut is telling me it is something far more sinister,"

"Nikolas is her family," said Carly, "I'm sure Sam is fine, and she's with Jake. I'm sure they are both fine.

"While it may be possible, I'm still concerned. I must get to Spoon Island," said Spinelli, "I hoped we could borrow your yacht."

"We?" said Carly, "It's horrible storm. It's too dangerous."

"Then I'll go by myself-" Spinielli said.

"Not going to happen, you've never driven a boat before," said Carly.

"It matters not," said Spinelli, "I can't let something happen to Sam,"

"Okay," said Carly, "I'm in, but we should wait out the storm a bit and if you are that worried we shouldn't go alone. I'm calling Sonny,"

"But the Godfather loathes Jake," said Spinelli.

"Yes, but Sonny cares about Sam,and more importantly me," said Carly, "We'll put some coffee on and sort this out. I promise if Jake and Sam are in trouble we are going to help them,"

—

Sam felt stiff and muddled. She carefully started to move and blinked slowly. She looked around. All she could see was darkness. She heard the rain pouring from a small window above her. Light from outside barely lit the room.

Room, she was being generous. It was a dungeon. Stone walls and the ground was dirt. What had happened?

She remembered seeing Jason move in front of her and get hit. She had screamed. Once hadn't done it, so someone shot two more times. He collapsed against her. She looked for the wounds, but just saw darts sticking out of him. Tranquilizer darts. She felt something sting her shoulder. She fought to get her gun and pull the trigger at Nikolas. Her vision was blurring. She wasn't certain if she had even made the shot. The second sting in her harm was when everything had faded.

Jason. Her Jason was alive. He was alive and had been in Port Charles this whole time. She searched the dark, and damned her own vision for taking time to adjust. She groped against the wall. She just felt cold wet stone.

"Jason," she croaked.

She heard some movement in the other corner. She moved too quickly and stumbled. She pulled her leg and fell again. Her ankle was shackled to a cuff. She untangled the chain to give her some mobility. It was heavy iron and cut into her. ankle. She managed to crawl slowly to the middle of the small cell and extended her leg.

"Jas-," she called, "Jake wake up."

They had to get out of here, and she couldn't do it without him. How long had they even been out?

"Please wake up. We are from what I can tell in the dungeons under the main house. I think we are on the west side. Given the placement of the light. But I can't be sure. And more than anything I just want to talk to you again. I know we've talked before, but now we know you are Jason and I can't wait another minute to talk to you. Please, please wake up-" said Sam.

"Sam?" he responded.

"Jason- I mean Jake. I don't even know what to call you," said Sam.

"Where are are we?" said Jake.

"I think the dungeons under the main property. We got knocked out. I don't think Robin and Hayden are here," said Sam.

Jake slowly started to move around, and move towards Sam's voice.

"Be careful. We are shackled to the wall. There is a bit of give, but I can't reach you where you are," said Sam.

"That explains the weight," said Jake, "I thought the drugs were still dulling my senses. I still can't see clearly yet,"

Sam reached out her hand.

"Just move towards my voice slowly," said Sam, "Just a little farther,"

Jake moved slowly towards Sam until his hand grabbed her arm. He seemed to have a bit more give on his chain. It allowed Sam to relax her leg and lean against him to steady herself. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Right here," said Sam.

"This is so strange," said Jake, "Early today I find out I'm not married and my name isn't Jake Barnes, and now I am married and I'm really Jason Morgan."

"I don't even know what to say, I've grieved for you Jason. I mourned you, I've moved on. But now knowing you're alive, and I can't stay that way. I don't even know what to say, just that I'm so happy you're alive," said Sam.

"Can you call me Jake for now?" said Jake, "I don't remember being Jason. This is all I know. I need some time to-"

Sam squeezed his hand. She wanted to call him Jason, it was almost like it made it more true.

"Yes, of course Jake," said Sam, "This must be a shock to you,"

"It is-but it isn't. I lied to you before," said Jake.

"Lied?" said Sam.

"When I had the memory of the the rooftop and the rain. I remembered the face of the person I was with. It was you. I remembered you," said Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Sam.

"I didn't want to scare you. It's been happening for weeks. I've been having dreams about you. But they were so brief and fleeting. I've been talking to Kevin," said Jake, "With him, we figured I was remembering my memories using people I was familiar with in Port Charles. It made sense at the time. I remember seeing some of Carly and Liz too. But you, you just kept being there," said Jake.

Sam tensed. Liz. Right, Jake was attracted to Liz. Jason had been naturally drawn to Liz.

"Liz," said Sam, "You guys started something,"

"Barely," said Jake, "We had only just kissed before Hayden came around,"

"I understand, it makes sense. Jason- you and Liz were together," said Sam.

"She was there when I woke up, and yes there was always something drawing us together. Like Carly and me, and Danny-" said Jake, "I have a son. We have a son together,"

"He must have known somehow," said Sam, "He's always been so drawn to you, even when you weren't conscious."

Jake sensed a strain in Sam's voice.

"What?" said Jake.

"I'm just so angry. With Nikolas for lying. With you for being drawn to Liz and not me. With me for not knowing who you were. No matter what-" said Sam.

"Stop it. Don't be angry at yourself. Nikolas and Helena yes. But not you. And I've always been drawn to you, but you were taken. You were with Patrick. You are with Patrick," said Jake.

"You were drawn to me?" said Sam.

"There was something that kept me wanting to get close to you and Danny. I felt it, but I ignored it. Now I feel like an idiot," said Jake.

"What do we even do?" said Sam, "I love Jason, you, Jake. But I also love Patrick. We're living together. I hadn't laughed in years since you died, and there was Patrick. I don't know if I can turn that off. And you can't just stop having feelings for Liz."

"This wasn't expected, and I don't know what the answer is. I'm not Jason, not completely. I don't remember being him, or his life. Just fragments. But at least the fragments are true, and it gives me hope that I will remember," said Jake.

"This changes everything. And- Robin was held captive by Helena again. Robin being back could change things for Patrick," said Sam.

"Liz and I never really started anything. As much as she loved Jason, at the end of the day, he- I married to you," said Jake.

"I want you to know that no matter how unexpected, no matter how out of the blue, I'm happy you are Jason and you are alive," said Sam.

"We can figure everything out, once we get out of here. I can see better now," said Jake, "We have to get out of here, and find Robin and Hayden. Can you pick the locks?"

"They took my bag, and my lock picking kit-" said Sam, "Are you wearing a belt?"

"What?" said Jake.

"I can use the latch to pick the lock. Or at least try. These locks look medieval," said Sam.

Jake quickly undid his belt and handed it to Sam. Sam focused on the job at hand and worked on hitting the locking mechanism, just so. She had read about these old locks, but this was the first time she faced one. She bent herself so that her ear was against the lock. She needed to hear the right click. Left, right, left again. She almost had it. She waited for the click as she turned it clock wise, as she latched against the lock. Click.

She was free. Or as free as you could be in small cell. Her joints were still stiff but she moved quickly to Jake's leg and worked on doing the same with his lock. It was easier this time, but the last turn was harder. She pushed hard and it clicked hard breaking the belt's point off as it opened.

Jake got up and hugged Sam. Sam grabbed onto him standing, and feeling his body pressed against hers felt both right and familiar. She didn't feel strange anymore. Jason was here and they would get out of this.

Jake held Sam close and all the memories he had already seen came more into focus. Sam and him on the bike together. Them resting on the beach. Him grabbing her on the stairs of her penthouse, wearing a pink get up. The roof top. He remembered something new.

_He kissed Sam and he pulled away._

_"__One small problem," he said._

_"__Name it, we can handle anything," she responded._

_She was wearing a beautiful white dress and they were surrounded by candlelight. _

_"__I had a ring, and it was a great ring. And it got lost," he said._

_"__You're methodical, you don't lose anything," said Sam. _

_"__Maxie," he said. _

_"__Maxie, lost my engagement ring," said Sam._

_"__Yah, it's a long story and she said I couldn't ask you to marry me without a ring. But I couldn't wait. So I had to find a substitute and it's not a very good one-" _

_"__I don't care," said Sam, "As long as you the one giving it to me,"_

_"__Don't say that until you see it," he said. _

_He pulled out a large bolt out of his pocket._

_"__It's all I could find on short notice," _

_"__Will you put it on my finger," said Sam. _

_It slid it on and it seemed to be made to go there._

_"__It fits,"_

"Jake are you alright?" said Sam.

"I proposed with a bolt?" said Jake.

"You remember our engagement." said Sam.

Jake just leaned his forehead against Sam's. With every memory, no matter how disjointed, he felt closer to getting his memories back. Maybe's he'd never fully remember how to be Jason, but there was hope he might get close.

"We need to get out of here," said Jake.

"If we can find another pick, maybe I can get us out of here," said Sam.

She padded herself and found the slim, water logged phone. It barely turned on, but there was no signal.

"They missed my phone," said Sam, "It's not completely working and there is no service down here, but I can maybe get a message across to Spinelli to get help if we can lift it up to the window,"

Jake nodded as Sam typed quickly. Some keys didn't even register. It was a long shot that Spinelli would even get the message. Jake boosted Sam up and held her up against some stones on the wall. She managed to lodge the phone into the window sill. It would be too small to get through, but maybe the message would send if it got service.

For now Jake and Sam, scoured and felt there way around the cell for anything strong enough to pick the door's lock.

—

It was about 5 am when the harbour master finally allowed them access to the yacht. The weather was starting to let up. It was still raining, but the thunder and lightening had stopped.

Carly handed coffee to the motley crew assembled. Sonny stood with Julian discussing the layout of Spoon Island with Spinelli. Patrick sided with Milo against Max, that whatever was going on they didn't need violence. Alexis was on the phone rearranging her schedule for the day.

She had called Sonny first, who despite his reservations about Jake, had arrived with a sleeping Spencer hours before. Sonny had called Max for back up, and both Milo and Max had appeared shortly after. Despite being out of the biz, Milo said he'd back his brother up.

Her mother agreed to watch the kids, but had called Lucas at the hospital to let him know. Lucas was stuck on an over night at the hospital but called his father, and Alexis was with him. Lucas, being at the hospital had then told Patrick about Sam.

"We don't know for sure if they are in danger or not," said Patrick, "Us all going could be a giant over reaction."

"No one asked you to come," said Julian.

"I thank you all for trusting my instincts," said Spinelli, "and being here at all,"

"I trust Carly, and if we are over reacting then we can all laugh at it later and blame you," said Sonny.

Spinelli's phone vibrated and he checked it.

"If, and I say if, something has happened I can guarantee Helena is part of it," said Alexis.

"Oh my -We-" said Spinelli.

"Yes, exactly," said Carly, "I can't see Nikolas being part of anything bad happening to Sam,"

"How do we know Jake isn't to blame somehow?" said Patrick.

"He seem's like a decent guy," said Milo.

"I-" said Spinelli.

"We don't," said Sonny, "We don't know anything-"

"I must interrupt, I've got the proof we need to continue on our quest," said Spinelli, "it is now even more important,"

"What does that even mean?" said Julian.

Spinelli held out his phone revealing the message to everyone.

"HELP. JSN LIVES."


	14. Update

_Working on this story. Have broken down the final chapters. But I'm also dealing with a health issue that makes it difficult to type. I'm working with a new dictation tool, and hopefully it will make it easier to finish. Thanks for all the great feedback. I really appreciate it. Also the Jasam feels this week have been very inspiring for the final chapter. _


	15. Chapter 14

Patrick felt his stomach drop. JSN ALIVE. It could only mean Jason was alive? Couldn't it? What kind of world did they live in. He lost Robin, mourned her moved on, and then she was alive. It had been the best and worst moment of his life wrapped in one. He had loved Sabrina, but there was Robin. And then Robin had left and now there was Sam. And now it seemed Jason was alive. Would she have to be torn in the same way? Patrick knew immediately he would do what Sabrina had done for him. He would take himself out of the picture. If Jason was alive somehow, he would do the right thing and give Sam time to see if they could make it work. It was he right thing. He couldn't get his mind off of it. But there was still part of him that hoped that if given the choice between him, and Jason… Sam would choose him.

Carly felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew Jason wasn't gone. She knew it. She knew that there was no way he would leave them. She had forced herself to believe Jason was dead, against her instincts. She had betrayed him, but now she wouldn't. She would find them.

Sonny was unreadable. He wouldn't trust anything until he saw it with his own two eyes. Could he really believe a message like that. And if Jason was alive, what was stopping him from coming to them. Was he a vegetable?

Spinelli was overjoyed. Stone cold alive. This was the best possible news. Fair Samantha and Jake would be okay if he was there. They would rescue them, but of course Jason wouldn't let anything happen to Sam. Everything would be better, and right in the world. His hero was alive.

Alexis couldn't help but focus on the help. If Jason was really alive, she was certain Helena had something to do with it. That evil witch loved playing with their lives. But if Helena hurt her daughter, she was going to kill her with her bare hands. Damn the consequences. She squeezed Julian's hand.

"Help. That's enough proof for me," said Julien, "Let's get my daughter,"

"And Jake and Jason," said Carly.

Carly couldn't hold back the tears of joy.

"We don't know what we are getting into," said Sonny, "We don't know who the danger is. It could be Helena, but it could be Faison, it could even be Jerry Jax,"

"Sonny is right," said Alexis, "Too many people have used that island, it's possible Sam and Jake came across the wrong person looking for Hayden,"

"It could be Nikolas, he may have finally become the dark prince," said Spinelli.

"I don't think that's even a possibility," said Alexis, "Nikolas is family,"

"But he still is a Cassadine," said Julian, "You've said yourself how much the wealth and power corrupted the whole family. Nikolas has that wealth and power too,"

"I don't know," said Sonny, "He's a good father to Spencer,"

"I don't care who did it," said Carly, "We are going there to help them,"

"Shouldn't we notify the cops?" said Patrick.

"If anyone gets wind of sirens heading to Spoon Island, we might spook who ever has Sam," said Julian, "I say we handle it on our own."

"Agreed," said Sonny, "And I know just the person to help us,"

"Luke," said Alexis.

They knew that only he could help them stay undetected on Spoon Island.

—-

Luke had sworn to high heaven that he couldn't be there with them. He was still recovering at Shadybrooke. But his advice would give them a chance to get the upper hand. _Give them hell Caroline._

Jason is alive. Carly couldn't help but smile as she hurried though mud. She didn't know how it was possible, but she didn't care. If Jake and Sam had found Jason on Spoon Island, it didn't matter what state he was in. But she wouldn't think of that. Jason was alive, and he would be fine, he was a survivor. They didn't have much to go on, but it was a start.

She looked behind her at Sonny and Spinelli behind her.

"Hurry up," said Carly, "We have to find them,"

"I know you want to find Jason," said Sonny, "But we still have to take our time going through these tunnels. Luke said they haven't been used for decades because of a cave in, but that he made it through the last time he surprised Helena. But since we know it's that psychopath Helena behind this... we need to be careful Carly. This path isn't stable. We have to be careful,"

"The Maestro is correct. Despite our joy, danger lurks in all corners," said Spinelli, "Are we sure it was the right choice to separate our motley crew?"

"Alexis knows the main house and the back entrances, and as much as I hate that bastard, Julian will protect her," said Sonny.

"Yes, and maybe they can over power Helena together with Nikolas," said Carly.

"Or if the Prince of Darkness has embraced his dark side, perhaps his Guardian of Justice can pull him back to the light," said Spinelli.

There was a creak and a wooden beam jutted down in front of them. Sonny pulled Carly out of it's path.

"Maybe we should go back through the house, this could be too dangerous," said Sonny, "I'm not risking your-"

"Let us out you cowards" a voice echoed from the distance, "Let us out!"

Spinelli sprinted a head of them past the beam.

"Spinelli!" said Sonny.

"It's Sam!" said Spinelli.

"They have to be close, we have to follow it. Jason would save us. We have to save him too, regardless of the risk," said Carly.

Sonny kissed Carly hand on the lips, and gripped her hands. They followed Sam and then Jake's voices, until they saw a great stone wall. Spinelli was standing by it, they had reached the foundation of the mansion.

There was a gap in the bricks. Spinelli pushed a stone loose. He tried to at least. Sonny and Carly bent over and helped Spinelli pull. The brick came loose and they landed into the mud.

Carly couldn't help but laugh, as she propelled herself through the hole. She heard Sonny and Spinelli follow her. But she was too focused on Sam and Jake's voices. She followed down a dark hallway until she came to bars, a cell.

Jake and Sam starred at her. Sonny and Spinelli caught up behind her.

"How did you find us?" said Sam, "Who cares, just grab the key and get us out of here-"

Carly's stomach dropped.

"Where's Jason?" said Carly.

Spinelli was grabbing the keys and working them into the heavy rusty lock.

Sam paused unsure how to tell Carly. She looked to Jake hoping to find her answers.

"Damnit, Sam, tell me where Jason is!" said Carly.

"It's-" said Sam.

"I'm Jason," said Jake.


	16. Chapter 15

Patrick starred down the dark hallway. Alexis had left them at the turn. They were going through the old servant passageway. Two lefts and they would in in the east wing of the house. It was a good place to start searching. Both Alexis and Luke had been sure of it, and it had been empty for years.

It had been Stefan's wing of the house and it hurt Nikolas to go there. If he had something or someone to hide there was a good chance Sam was there. Sam, Jake, and Jason.

They slowly opened the door onto the dusty hallway. Furniture was draped with grey cloths. Cobwebs hung around the door. They had come up on the second floor. There had been so many winding routes, Patrick hadn't even noticed. There was a grand staircase leading down to what used to be a ballroom

"I know the boss said we should stick together, but we'd cover more ground split up," said Milo.

"I'd agree if it were just you and me, but I don't think we should leave the Doc alone," said Max.

"We should be safe to split up. We all have our phones on vibrate, the storm is over. The first one to find them can message the others," said Patrick.

Max took a moment to mull it over. He handed Patrick a small pistol he kept in his jacket.

"Fine, but don't be a hero. This is just for protection if you are attacked," said Max.

Max gestures that he was going down to the ground floor. Milo went left, which left Patrick to go right.

Patrick held onto the grip of the gun, he was too unsteady to place his finger on the trigger. He wouldn't have to use it. He just had to stay smart. For Sam.

Patrick past by an open door, looking at closer he realized the clothes over the furniture were caked in dark dust. It had been a long time since someone had come up here. He realized his feet were making prints in the dust.

He quickly tried to brush it out. But it just made it more obvious that he had been there. It was silent, and his were the only prints in the room.

The morning sun barely lit the dark hallway, outside the room. He carefully headed back down the hall. He looked a head and saw a the dust was disturbed leading from a door down the hall. He carefully pulled back the safety and placed his finger cautiously at the trigger.

He tried pulling at the door. It was locked.

He slowly moved further down the hall. He saw two men exit a door up ahead. He moved quickly into one of the dark empty rooms. They hadn't seen him had they. He gripped the gun.

"Shouldn't we wait for our replacements?" said one of the voices.

"They are locked in a room. We leave the key on this side for our replacements," said another.

"But-" said the first voice.

"But what," said the other, "There isn't a window, they can't get out. We've been here for 15 hours working overtime, I'm done,"

Patrick heard them shuffle and a door shut. He moved slowly to the hall. It was clear. He loosened his grip on the gun, and put the safety back on.

He ran down the hall feeling for a key. He turned it and burst in. On the bed he saw Hayden Barnes with a bandage on her head. Where was Sam?

"Patrick?" said a familiar voice in the corner.

It couldn't be? But there she was curled into a ball on a sofa facing the bed.

"Robin?" said Patrick.

—-

"Your plan is to just walk right in," said Julian.

"You forget," said Alexis, "I'm family. Plus the added bonus to keep away from the strange guards at the front door, I know a secret entrance even Luke didn't know about,"

Alexis pressed her hand against the bookshelf and it opened in the sunroom, directly onto Nikolas and Helena dressed in fancy robes having breakfast. The starred at her in shock. Helena spilled her tea.

"Good morning," said Alexis.

She went to the buffet to poor herself some coffee. She gestured to Julian to take a cup.

"Natasha," said Helena, "What are you doing here?"

"Grandmother, that's no way to address Alexis," said Nikolas, "Although, your entrance is unexpected. You do usually use the front door, and you usually don't bring uninvited guests,"

"Well," said Alexis, "I figured since Helena was in town, perhaps it was time to bring my boyfriend home to meet dear old step-mom,"

"Why I never," said Helena, "You are in no way my child just a who"

"Watch your mouth lady," said Julian, "I don't know you, but I've heard about the hell you've been the women I love through, and I don't like you,"

"You certainly aren't here to introduce me to your current mobster paramour.," said Helena, "Save the theatrics, why are you here?"

Alexis sat at the other end of the large table. Julian followed.

"You didn't even ask how I knew you were in town, you are getting slow. Simply enough, you have our daughter, and we want her back," said Alexis.

Nikolas stiffened. He never meant to involve his Aunt. She helped to raise him with his Stefan. This wasn't personal it was business. He would let Sam and Jason go after the right amount of time. Robin, and Hayden were now his grandmother's business.

"I don't know what your talking about?" said Nikolas, "Sam isn't here,"

"Cut the bullshit," said Julian, "Her phone signal was tracked here last night. We know she is here"

"Nikolas," said Alexis, "Please tell me you didn't take part of this? Please tell me this was all Helena."

"He can't unfortunately," said Helena

"Grandmother!" said Nikolas.

"You can't hide forever my Prince," said Helena, "The time has past for your victory, that we can let Natasha in on her unfortunate spawn's location. She is only being detained,"

"Why Nikolas?" said Alexis, "Why would you do this? And Jason, have you been keeping Jason here all this time too?"

"How do you know about Jason?" said Nikolas.

"You're not too smart," said Julian, "But Sam is. She sent us a message. It was brief, but it was enough,"

"Your out pouring of pride is sickening," said Helena.

"You didn't answer my question. Why Nikolas? Why have you been keeping Sam here?"

"It was business Aunt," said Nikolas, "You will find out soon enough,"

"Enough," said Alexis, "Just tell me, what is Helena making you do?"

"Making me!" said Nikolas, "You think me a simple child. I've grown up, and I've had it of people walking over me. I have a son to protect. I made the decisions I made to protect what is mine. To protect Spencer. I was weak, but not anymore."

"You can be strong without being like them," said Alexis, "What would Stefan say?"

"Don't say his name," said Nikolas, "What would Emily say? What would the dead say? Nothing because they are dead. I've moved forward."

"What have you done?" said Julian.

"The Cassadine's have officially taken over ELQ," said Nikolas, "And I've protected my family."

"Oh my god," said Alexis, "You've kept Jason away from your own cousin all this time to make a business deal. Jason would have blocked the takeover. And Sam and Jake found out-"

"Not bad," said Nikolas, "Only partially wrong, but right enough,"

"I will destroy you for hurting my daughter," said Alexis.

"Your lack of loyalty was always disappointing Natasha," said Helena.

"I will prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law!" said Alexis.

"Unfortunately, you won't have the chance," said Nikolas, "To celebrate we are taking a family vacation to Cassadine island, and you simply don't have the proof. In the end all I'm guilty of is keeping a secret."

—

"Carly, I'm Jason," said Jake.

"Oh my heavens," said Spinelli, "I knew you when I first saw you. The mighty Stone cold lives,"

Carly felt tears falling down her face. Jason was alive. He was alive, and had been drawn to them despite the odds. They had become best friends again. He had filled the void in her life that Jason left, because he was Jason.

"Jason," said Carly.

She pushed through the cell, and wrapped her arms around him. Jake held her right back.

"Wait just a minute," said Sonny, "Just because you say you are Jason doesn't mean anything. I want proof,"

"Sonny, it's true. Helena, Nikolas, Hayden, and even Robin confirmed it," said Sam.

"Wait- Robin is here?" said Sonny.

"Helena has been holding her captive again this whole time," said Sam, "We got separated last night. But she might still be here tending to Hayden,"

"Hayden?" said Spinelli, "Was the Dubious Bride hurt?"

Jake pulled away from Carly, but still held her hand.

"It looks as if Helena or Nikolas hurt her to keep her quiet," said Jake.

"Nikolas is a part of this?" said Carly.

"I wouldn't believe it either. But he is. He has known Jake is really Jason for months. He kept going on how I was fooled. We got knocked out and separated. We have to get them and us out of here," said Sam.

"What does the prince have to gain in hurting you?" said Spinelli.

"He wanted to take over ELQ, but my stocks would have stopped him," said Jake.

Sonny pushed Jake into the corner of the cell.

"I don't care that people say you are Jason," said Sonny, "I want real proof, a DNA test when we get out of here. I don't want you hurting the people I care about,"

"Leave him alone Sonny," said Carly.

"It's fine Carly. I wouldn't believe all this either," said Jake, "I've been remembering flashes that I didn't understand, of Liz, Carly, and mostly of Sam. They make sense now- but I still want everything confirmed to legally get my life back,"

"Fine," said Sonny, "We have an understanding,"

"Jason," said Carly, "I know we have to- there are things to do. But I'm so happy you are back. For Danny and Sam, and your family, and - but most of all me, okay. You can't leave me again."

"I won't," said Jake, "But I'm not really - I don't have all my memories back. It's just fragments, would you mind still calling me Jake? Just for now,"

Carly looked to Sam, who looked a little saddened.

"Of course," said Carly.

"I shall call you Stone Cold Reborn," said Spinelli, "Or perhaps another more fitting name,"

"I'm fine with Jake," said Sonny.

Sonny pushed past them and led the way out of the cells.

"Please tell me we have a plan to get out of here?" said Sam.

"There is a matter of armed guards," said Jake, "I can take a few. But not all of them. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Jake looked at Sam. Knowing who he really way, he finally gave into his instincts to be with Sam. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt, especially with all he knew not.

"Oh, we have a plan," said Carly, "We didn't come alone."


	17. Chapter 16

"Patrick," said Robin.

Robin couldn't believe her eyes. Patrick was in front of her. It had been over a year since she'd been home. Over a year since she'd seen her family. Seen Emma. Her heart ached for them. She unfurled herself from the couch she'd been sleeping on and moved to him. She went for a hug. She stopped short when she saw the gun in his hand.

"What are you doing here? And with a gun?" said Robin.

"Robin," said Patrick, "I could ask the same thing? Why aren't you in Paris?"

"I was never in Paris!" said Robin, "I've been held on Cassadine island, being forced to continue my research for Helena,"

Patrick felt numb. Was Robin kidnapped this whole time? Was that really why she hadn't come home when Gabriel had died.

"What?!" said Patrick, "I thought you'd been working for Viktor at Crighton-Clark, to bring Jason back-"

"I did. That was all true. I did make that choice. And I did it, I brought Jason back from the dead. Jason, Stavros, and Helena-"

"You brought those monsters back-" said Patrick

"I made a deal with the devil to bring my dearest friend back. I saved Jason. But when we left there was an explosion. It killed Stavros, and I think Viktor was already dead. Jason and I escaped. We almost made it home," said Robin.

"You lied to me," said Patrick, "You told me you failed. That he died there. Because of you I lied to Sam and-"

"I'm sorry Patrick. I really am but you have to let me finish. We escaped, but we made a mistake. We split up. Jason went to see Sonny, and I headed to the Metrocourt. I was captured by Helena before I had a chance to reach my mother. She forced me to tell you that I was in Paris,"

Patrick was shaking with anger. Helena had kept Emma from her mother. He'd spent so many months being furious at Robin. Especially when Emma would cry herself to sleep some nights. Things had only gotten better now that Sam had moved in. Emma had a sense of stability with the two of them around. Sam.

"What about Jason?" said Patrick.

"He's alive. But he never made it to Sonny's. He got hit by a car. I picked up information from listening in on Helena's phone calls. He was hurt very badly. They had to do reconstructive surgery. He couldn't remember who he was. Helena was controlling him for months. But I saw him, he's here with Sam, and-" said Robin.

"Jake. Jake is Jason," said Patrick, "The similar brain injuries, the skills... I can't believe it never crossed my mind."

Patrick couldn't believe it. Jason, the man his wife had chosen over being reunited with her family was alive. Jason was alive, he had been alive this whole time. Sam would chose him. He knew it. Sam would choose Jason. He wouldn't stand in her way. Even if he wanted to. Wouldn't he?

"Patrick are you okay?" said Robin, "Tell me why you have a gun?"

"We came to rescue Sam," said Patrick, "I came to rescue Sam. I didn't get a chance to tell you that we moved in together a few weeks ago… we've been seeing each other,"

Robin didn't know what to say. She was shocked. She had no idea. But of course she didn't. Helena had revoked her privileges to message Emma months ago.

"I'm sorry Patrick. If I -" said Robin.

"If you knew I was dating Jason's widow, you'd have told me he was alive?" said Patrick.

"I'm still sorry," said Robin, "But I think we have more important things to deal with."

"Right," said Patrick, "What happened to Hayden?"

"She's had a strong blow to the head. She's stable, and I stopped the bleeding- but-" said Robin.

"There's really only so much you can do without a scans," said Patrick, "How long has it been since the injury?"

"12 hours or more," said Robin, "It's not good. There is no telling what kind of damage has been done. We have to get her to GH soon,"

"The odds aren't good," said Patrick, "But there is a better chance if we get her there soon,"

The door opened behind them, and Patrick spun around fumbling with the gun, putting himself in front of Robin.

Milo was at the door with his gun steady and pointed at them. Patricks hands shook, and Robin carefully took the gun steadily away. She didn't like them, but she was far more comfortable handling one.

"The boss found Sam and Jake," said Milo, "He sent a message, but I don't know if everyone got it... but it looks like you found Ms. Barnes and Ms. Scorpio. I'll message the boss,"

Milo took out his phone and texted quickly.

"Max is waiting by the door we got in," said Milo, "The plan is a go,"

"I think we need an adjustment to it," said Patrick, "Milo stay with Hayden, we don't want to move her anymore after the head trauma. Also given the severity of her injuries we need to alert the authorities. We need to be air lifted to General Hospital."

"The boss isn't going to like this," said Milo, "He said no cops,"

"Patrick is right. Hayden is stable, but if we don't move her properly and get her care soon there is no telling how bad the damage could be," said Robin.

Milo looked from Hayden to Robin, and back again.

"Fine," said Milo, "I'll keep Ms. Barnes safe and call an ambulance in. But I'm not telling the boss,"

"Fine," said Patrick, "And Milo, I heard the guards say their replacements were coming-"

"Oh, we took care of them," said Milo, "And don't worry Doc, they are only unconscious,"

Patrick thought of all the injuries from seemingly innocuous head trauma... He decided to just be grateful no one was coming to attack them. At least not yet.

"So are you going to fill me in on the plan," said Robin.

Alexis felt the buzz of her phone and looked down. _Found Sam and Jason. It's a go. _

"Not only are you aggressive, you are also a rude guest," said Helena.

"I don't think you will be going anywhere," said Alexis.

"I'm afraid you are wrong," said Helena.

Helena swiftly pulled out an antique pistol from her dressing gown and pointed it and shot at Alexis. Alexis could barely register the surprise, barely able to move away.

Julian saw the gun before Alexis. He moved in front of her without a thought. Alexis screamed as she watched Julian move in front of her, Julian slump down in front of her.

Alexis wanted to lunge for Helena and strangle every breathe out of her. But she couldn't leave Julian. He was shot close to the heart. He was bleeding. There was so much blood. Alexis pressed her hands against the wound.

"It's too bad," said Helena, "I only had one bullet left in that gun. I was hoping it finally kill you. Too bad, waste of a good rug,"

Nikolas looked shocked, but followed Helena as she hurried out of the breakfast room towards the patio towards the great lawn.

"Dad," said Sam.

Sam ran straight to them and crouched over them, tears started to fall down her face. She tried to push it back. She had run ahead of the others when she had heard the gunshot.

"Who did this?" said Sam.

They barely noticed as Jake, Spinelli, Sonny, and Carly were all stalled by the doorway.

"Helena," said Alexis, "It was Helena. They went out towards the great lawn-"

"The helicopter," said Sam, "They are going to try to escape,"

Sam looked over to them and Jake just nodded, and looked to Sonny.

"Do you have a second gun?" said Jake.

"I do," said Robin behind them.

Jake took wordlessly and bounded towards the lawn. Max and Sonny went after him.

Patrick saw Sam crying and went to her. He kissed her forehead out of habit. He then focused on the task at hand. He couldn't worry about tomorrow. He focused on the patient.

"Patrick," said Sam, "My father- my father has been shot,"

"Robin," said Patrick, "We have a GSW to the chest- we likely have 10 minutes until hospital helicopter gets here,"

"Alexis, we need to lie him down. You can let go of him. Don't worry. We are going to work on stabilizing him. You need to let us work," said Robin.

Alexis nodded. She didn't realize she was holding him so tightly. She let herself move into Sam's arms.

"I thought I had it all handled. I thought I had the upper hand," said Alexis.

"It's okay Mom," said Sam, "It's going to be okay,"

Sam didn't know if it ever was going to be okay. Everything was changing today, and Sam felt like she needed something still to anchor her.

"Sam, where's Jason?" said Alexis.

Sonny and Max flanked Jake as he led the way. He had enough of this. Enough of being lied to. Enough of being controlled. Enough of being held captive. He just kept seeing Sam's face. How crushed she was beside her father. It crushed him.

Helena was already in the helicopter. Nikolas was getting in behind her. Faison was in the cockpit.

Jake raised his weapon, aimed, and shot. Nikolas was hit in the leg. He staggered, and slumped against the transport. He aimed again for Faison. It pinged off of the window. Bullet proof.

Jake aimed again for Nikolas. This time his arm.

He heard them shuffle towards them- before he saw them.

Guards. Ten, maybe fifteen came out and started to shoot at them. They retreated. They took cover behind the stone patio wall. He heard a groan.

Max was shot in his right arm. His shooting arm. His arm went slack.

"Are you okay?" said Sonny.

"No major arteries this time," said Max,"But I'm out of commission for this one,"

Sam ran outside towards them, miraculously not taking a bullet.

"Get back inside," said Jake, "I don't want you hurt too,"

Sam saw Max's gun and grabbed it from the ground.

"I just got you back. I won't let you go that easily," said Sam.

Sonny took a shot over the wall. It landed.

"I'll take the center group," said Sonny.

"I'll take the left," said Sam.

"I've got the rest," said Jake.

They bounded towards the fight and took as many shots as they could. Sonny was in awe of Jake in this moment. He hit every target he aimed for. The way he moved... It was Jason. It had to be Jason. A few of the guards realized they were out numbers were low, and raised their hands in defeat.

Sam ran towards the helicopter. Nikolas was hiding inside. She tried to leap on to hold on to the the bottom rail. She grasped it. She tried to get a good grip. But it was slick from the rain.

Her fingers were slipping as it lifted off the ground. She fell a few feet, and felt her ankle twist as she landed.

She saw it lift away and fly away from them. She grabbed at her weak ankle. Jake took another shot. It didn't land. They were too far away. He knew it, but he had to anyway. He had to try. He reached down and picked Sam off the floor. It felt familiar.

"I've got you," said Jake.


	18. Chapter 17

Sam sat in General Hospital for hours now. She looked down at her blood stained clothes for hours.

Things were chaos for most of the day. The medi-copter came and air lifted Hayden and her dad, along with Patrick to General Hospital. Patrick had insisted she come with them with her ankle. But she couldn't just yet. She had just found Jason. She didn't want to lose him again. She knew it was irrational, thinking he would just disappear, but she had to. Her mother had gone instead.

The afternoon passed like a blur. They soon sent in another medi-copter for Max and Robin. Sam still wouldn't leave.

She stayed with everyone as Dante and Nathan arrived and questioned everyone. It wasn't long until Spoon Island was crawling with PCPD.

They learned that Britt had taken Spencer for the Cassadines, and Spencer left a nice note for Sonny that he would see him soon and he was with his family. At least it seemed like he was with his family. They had sent an amber alert out.

She couldn't believe Helena and Nikolas had gotten away. They had been so close to taking them down.

There were warrants out on both Nikolas and Helena. But there was no extradition treaty for the area of Cassadine island. They had escaped the law again. Nikolas hadn't waited long to send lawyers to defend his case. A team of lawyers were fighting the DA Baldwin already. But Sam didn't care. She just wanted this to be over. She wanted everyone to get through it.

Monica was operating on her father. It had been hours of open heart surgery. There had been a lot of damage. They didn't know if he would make it. They had to do a valve replacement. Elizabeth was in operating room with her. She felt bad keeping the truth about Jason from them, but Patrick thought it would be best for Julian's surgery. Best that no one be distracted right now. Even by the best of news. Although she was certain things would be complicated with Elizabeth.

Patrick had been operating on Hayden with Robin assisting. What Nikolas and Helena had done to her might not kill her, but there was a chance she would be brain dead.

Max and Sam had been the lucky ones. His bullet wound have been a clean shot straight through. Lucas had bandaged him up, and sent him on his way. Her ankle was strained, but not sprained. Kristina brought her a pair of shoes and her foot brace. She had even brought with a change clothes too. But she couldn't bring herself to leave the waiting room. She had to be there to find out about her father.

Molly was watching Danny now at home. She wanted to see him, wanted Jason to see him again. But it had to wait. She needed to be here. She had just found her father, she wasn't ready to lose him.

Krissy was distracting her mother with stories from school. Sam been first to distract her with the story of how Jake was Jason.

Now Sam sat alone. Jason- Jake- Jason... she couldn't keep it straight. No that she knew the truth she couldn't go back. But she would respect his wishes.

Jason had gone off to take care of something. He would be back soon. He said he wasn't leaving the hospital, and he had taken Spinelli with him. Like he could tell I was worried about him disappearing again. Sonny had left with Max and Milo, saying something about having their own ways to find Nikolas. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want her cousin dead, did she?

"Sam," said Carly, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Sam just nodded. She wondered if their relationship would change now that Jason was back. Would they go back to sharing him like they did? A push pull for his time? Sam didn't even care now, he was back. That's what mattered.

"You know I'm not a fan of Julians," said Carly, "But, he is your father and Lucas's. I hope he pulls through for you... and Alexis too,"

Carly put her hand on Sam's shoulders and pulled her close. Sam felt her resolve to stay strong slipping.

"You and me," said Carly, "We've shared Jason's memory, and now we get to share him again. We also share a brother is Lucas- so I'd say that makes us family,"

Sam let go of all the tension of the last 24 hours, and weeped. She weeped in sadness for her father, in frustration for lies, and in happiness of finding her Jason again.

* * *

Jake hated being away from Sam right now. All day she hadn't left his side. It was as if she was afraid he wasn't coming back. But he had to get answers.

"Are you sure this will work?" said Jake.

"Yee of little faith," said Spinelli.

Brad slid out of the lab. He was miserable, and here was Ellie Trout's discards showing up at his door. Lucas wanted nothing to do with him, so Brad just wanted to be left alone.

"If Obrecht finds out I did this test without the mother's permission-" said Brad.

He brought up the lab results in his hand- only to have Jake Doe rip them out of his hands.

"Animals," said Brad, "The both of you. Anyway I ran the test three times, to make sure it was true. Jake Doe-"

"I'm Danny's father," said Jake.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Spinelli knew that the DNA records of Jason Morgan in the PCPDs database were corrupted, so why not test his DNA again Danny's. His blood samples were still in the lab for testing as a routine check to see if his cancer had come back. It was genius. It was proof.

Jake needed to see real proof. He had been fooled by Hayden and Ric. Even though he knew it was true, he needed to see evidence. Sonny was right, he needed to see proof.

"Don't worry Brad," said Spinelli, "I'm certain fair Samantha won't mind that I've forged her signature for this,"

"Don't bother me again," said Brad.

Brad left them in a hurry, and Spinelli threw himself at Jake. He hugged him and didn't want to let go.

"I knew it was true. And although you don't have memories of being the great Stone Cold, but you were my best friend- and I've missed you so," said Spinelli.

Jake was still. He wasn't very comfortable being hugged. But he suspected this was the first of many. Since he woken up, he had been aware of the hole Jason Morgan had left in Port Charles. But to find out that he was him?

Jake patted Spinelli on the back until he let him go.

"Thanks man," said Jake.

They made their way back to the waiting room. He couldn't wait to tell Sam. But there she was crying in Carly's arms. He went to her, but then paused when he say Monica Quartermaine approach the group with Elizabeth at her side.

"The surgery was touch and go for the most part," said Monica, "He had lost a lot of blood. But the surgery was a success. He is stable. We need to monitor him closely for the next 24 hours, but it's good news,"

"Thank you so much," said Alexis.

As Monica was about to turn away Sam stepped to stop her.

"Monica," said Sam, "I have to tell you something about Jason,"


	19. Chapter 18

"Monica," said Sam, "There is something I need to tell you. Jason is alive,"

Monica felt the chart slip from her hands, but didn't even hear it drop. Had she heard right? Jason? Alive? If he was, where was he?

"What?" said Monica, "How? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I-," said Sam.

Sam didn't even know where to begin.

Liz silently picked up the chart, and her hands were shaking.

"Sam, please tell us?" said Liz.

Jake gripped the test results and moved towards them. He was Jason, he had proof now. And he needed to be the one facing this. Sam breathed easier as Jake moved next to her.

"It's better that Jake tells you," said Sam.

"Jake? Why would Jake know about Jason?" said Monica.

"From what I have pieced together, when Jason was shot and pushed into the water, he was rescued by Helena Cassadine," said Jake.

"I think I need to sit down," said Monica, "Let's move into the conference room,"

Monica grabbed Sam's hand and led them. Liz stood watching them go in, she didn't want to intrude but everything inside her needed to know what happened to Jason.

Jake looked back and saw Liz frozen behind them.

"Liz, I need to tell you too, and I don't know how many times I can get through this," said Jake.

There was relief in knowing that Carly was going to tell her family. But mostly Jake just wanted it to be published on tomorrows news so he could just be and move forward.

Once they were all sitting, Sam poured them coffee. She knew that this wouldn't be an easy story to hear. They had gotten a gift back, but also been lied to for so long. There was no knowing how they would take it.

"As you know Robin is back. Last night we found out that she had been coerced to work at Crighton-Clark by Victor Cassadine. She had found out that Jason was being kept there. He was kept alive, but nearly dead. Her job was to bring him back to life. Along with Helena Cassadine."

"Robin knew my son was alive and didn't tell me?" said Monica.

"The Cassadine's made threats on her family," said Sam, "I don't think she had a choice,"

Monica was enraged. She didn't know if she could forgive Robin, or the Cassadines. If she got her hands on Helena Cassadine she would kill her. Her Hippocratic oath be damned.

"She succeeded," said Jake, "She brought Jason back to life. She managed to escape with Jason and get to Port Charles, but they were separated. Robin was re-captured by Helena. She has actually been held captive since then time,"

Robin was never in Africa? She was held by Helena, again? Poor Emma, poor Patrick. What would happen now? Liz felt guilty that no one had thought Robin's behaviour warranted investigation. She was her friend.

"And Jason?" said Liz.

"He was stopped as well. He was hit by a car. He was brought to General Hospital, and he was saved. But, the damage was so severe he had to have reconstructive surgery, and when he woke up he had amnesia. He didn't know who he was, and no one he loved could recognize him," said Jake.

Liz connected everything: The previous brain surgery in his scans; Jake finding the pictures in GH of the Quartermaine's familiar; the shoot out; why Helena chose him; Danny running to Jake; Jake remembering the name Jake...

"That's why you remembered the name Jake. You remembered our son. You remembered little Jakey," said Liz, "That's why you were so familiar…"

"Liz-" said Jake.

"I need to go, I need a minute," said Liz.

She rushed out of the room. Jake wanted to talk to her. He needed to explain. But then he looked at Monica and saw the tears running down her cheeks. She had operated on him too after all the injuries. He knew he couldn't leave Monica. Liz would have to wait.

"You're Jason," said Monica, "I can't believe it. You've been with us all along and we didn't even know,"

"I have proof too," said Jake.

"Proof?" said Sam.

"That's where I've been. I'm sorry I had to leave you Sam, but I had to know without a doubt. Spinelli and I, we went to the labs they tested my DNA against Danny's. It's a match. I'm his father. I'm Jason Morgan,"

"Jason," said Monica.

She reached out and grabbed his hands. She held on so tightly.

"I'm so happy you're alive," said Monica, "I just wish you could have seen your brother AJ again before he was killed,"

"I'm so sorry I don't have my memories back," said Jake, "But I've gotten flashes of Sam, Liz, and Carly. I'm sure the more time we spend together I'll start to remember more."

"Don't you worry," said Monica, "You're alive, that's all that matters. And your memories will come, and in the mean time we can make new memories. Have you seen Danny? Does Michael know yet?"

There was still a rift between Michael and his parents, but Carly was certain it should be her that tells him.

"We haven't been home yet," said Sam, "Danny is with Molly,"

"Carly wants to tell Michael and Morgan," said Jake.

"Well, we'll see how that goes, but he'll be so happy you are back. Even Tracy will be happy," said Monica, "You're welcome to stay with us. You have a home with us Jason, if you want it,"

Jake was touched. He had a family. He had a mother, an aunt, cousins, and a nephew. He finally had what he was searching for: family.

"I'll let you know once I think about it. It's all been happening so fast. All my things are above the garage. I'll need to talk to Sam," said Jake.

"Of course, of course. You'll want spend time with Sam and Danny," said Monica, "I understand. So we will take all the time we have, because we have so much now,"

* * *

Monica had gone back to check on Julian. Jake held out his hand to Sam. She was being so understanding, and patient. It wasn't only his life that had completely changed in the past 24 hours.

"How are you holding up?" said Jake.

Sam grabbed onto his hand. She smiled through her exhaustion.

"It's been a long day," said Sam.

"The longest," said Jake.

For a few moments they just sat holding hands. They held onto each other to steady, comfort, and anchor the other. A knock of the door broke them out. Sam saw Patrick standing at the door. She pulled her hand away from Jake's and singled Patrick in.

"Monica said I would find you two in here," said Patrick.

"Is there news on Hayden?" said Jake.

"There wasn't a lot of damage we could see," said Patrick, "We repaired all we could, and brought down the swelling. But Hayden is unresponsive so far. If she wakes up in the next few days, we should have a better idea of her prognosis. Jak- Jason, do you have any idea how to reach her family?"

"No, she mentioned a sister, but there was nothing in her things about family," said Jake.

"We'll reach out through the PCPD and hopefully we can get in touch with someone," said Patrick, "But for now, considering your relationship with her, I can contact you if there is any more progress."

Patrick moved to leave the room.

"No, wait Patrick," said Sam, "I need to talk to you. We need to talk,"

"I don't think now is the time," said Patrick.

"There is no good time," said Sam, "Jake, I'll meet you in the waiting room?"

"Of course, I just need to find Liz," said Jake.

Sam just nodded as Jake went off to find Liz. They needed to do this. Even if it broke her heart.

"You're still calling him Jake?" said Patrick.

"He asked me to," said Sam.

"Fine," said Patrick, "Say what you need to say."

"I..," said Sam.

"God, Sam, just say it. I know it's not easy. But say it," said Patrick.

"I can't be with you anymore," said Sam.

"I know," said Patrick, "I've been there with Robin and Sabrina. I left Sabrina for Robin when we found out she was alive,"

"I remember," said Sam.

"But you know what Sam," said Patrick, "In the end I don't know if that was the right choice. I gave up a chance to move forward, to instead try to recreate our old lives again. But we didn't fit anymore. Even if you go back to Jason, or Jake, or whatever he calls himself, it won't ever be the same. He may never remember who he is, he may never be the man you loved,"

"Don't you think I know that," said Sam, "Don't you think I understand there is a risk that in the end we may not last. But I need to gamble, for myself, for Danny and for my family,"

"What about the family we were making? What do I tell Emma now? Another 'mother' in her life is leaving?" said Patrick.

"Her mother is finally back in Port Charles. I'm sure that will soften the blow," said Sam.

"Until she leaves again?" said Patrick, "If she gets a chance to save the world again, don't you think she'll take it."

Sam didn't know if it would work out between Patrick and Robin again. Life had twisted their story around so many times.

"But at least now Emma has a chance to be with Robin," said Sam, "And so do you?"

"Is that making it easier for you to leave me?" said Patrick, "Knowing that Robin can just step in? Well that's not going to happen, there is nothing to salvage between us."

"I'm sorry, " said Sam.

"You are choosing Jason. Why do all the women I love choose him?" said Patrick.

"Patrick-" said Sam.

"No Sam," said Patrick, "I'm done having Jason Morgan in my life. I thought I could just step aside like that, be a better man. But I can't. Sam please, choose me and the life we've started to build together with Danny and Emma. We can raise our children without danger at every corner, or the mob at the door. We can move somewhere else. We can change our lives and give us a chance to start over. Marry me,"

Patrick was down on his knees grabbing her hand. Tears were running down Sam's face. She had imagined them marrying. She had imagined one day moving on completely from Jason's memory. She would wear white for Patrick. Emma would be her flower girl. Danny would be a ring bearer. She had been so ready to move forward with Patrick and choose the safe life. But with Jason alive, that just couldn't be.

"I can't," said Sam, "I choose Jason,"

Patrick felt numbness sweep over him, and pushed himself to stand.

"Fine," said Patrick, "Then you can pick up your things tomorrow afternoon and evening. Emma will be with Anna and Robin, and I'll be at the hospital. That should be enough time for you to collect your things,"

"Patrick," said Sam, "We can be civil about this,"

"Sam, I've done nothing but love and be good to you for months, while Jake has tried to kill us, not to mention the boat party-" said Patrick.

"That was Helena," said Sam.

"Danger follows him no matter what. It's only a matter of time before he is Sonny's second in command again. Since you choose him, I don't want him or you anywhere near me or my daughter," said Patrick.

"Patrick, your angry. I understand, this is hard for me too," said Sam, "But don't be rash,"

"I need to protect my family from Jason Morgan," said Patrick, "And you no longer have a say in my life,"

Patrick walked out leaving Sam about to crumble. She had loved him. But she couldn't choose him. Especially if it meant losing Jason again.

* * *

"Liz," said Jake.

He found her in the locker room. It was empty aside from Liz slumped against her locker sitting on the floor.

"Jake what are you doing here?" said Liz, "You can't be in here."

She rose quickly and pushed him out of the room.

"I need to talk to you," said Jake, "After all that's happened we need to talk,"

"I don't know what we have to say," said Liz, "I'm happy that you've found our who you are, but…"

"But what?" said Jake.

"You're Jason," said Liz, "Oh god. Fate just loves putting us together, only to tear us apart,"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," said Jake.

He hated seeing her so upset. His instincts were to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be alright, but that would confuse things. He led them over to a bench near the windows, away from her co-workers view.

"I need to be honest with you," said Liz, "I fell for you, as Jake. I fell for you. I felt the connection-"

"So did I," said Jake.

"I know and it makes sense now. Our timing has always been terrible," said Liz, "As soon as we were taking steps to be together, we found out you had a wife. But when I found out that was a lie yesterday, I decided to let you go,"

"You did?" said Jake.

Part of him was sad she didn't run to him yesterday, the other part was relieved that this mess of hearts around all them wasn't more tangled.

"Yes. Because this has taught me that I need to take a break from bringing men into my boys lives, until I know for sure. Losing Ric, and Lucky over the years has worn on them and me. They matter more. And now knowing that you have been Jason this entire time, makes everything make sense," said Liz.

"Everything?" said Jake.

"I didn't tell you everything about Jason and I, I guess you and I. We tried many times to make it work. The mob life was never for me, like it was you. I could never be part of it. But still we've managed to come together when everything was falling apart. That's how little Jake happened. And I will never regret what we've had," said Liz, "But since you had died, I've had a lot of time to think about you and I, Jason and I. Loving you brought out the worst in me," said Liz.

"I don't believe you could ever-," said Jake.

"I was, I was Jake," said Liz, "Before you left us, I did one of the worst things I've ever done. When little Danny was switched at birth, I altered the DNA test that would have proved he was really Sam and yours. I kept you and Sam away from your son, because I didn't want to lose you,"

"I can't believe you would do something like that," said Jake.

"But I did. You and Sam had been broken up after thinking you had lost Danny," said Liz, "And you and I had again rekindled our romance. I ended up telling you the truth, which finally did bring you back to Sam. I decided I can never be that person again. So in a twisted way maybe it was good that Ric put Hayden in our lives, because you do have a wife Jason. You have Sam,"

"I was happy with you," said Jake, "My life was a empty slate, and you filled it with love,"

Liz felt her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know if she could take this. It hurt to know that she and Jason and almost had the kind of relationship she always wanted to have with him. But it wasn't real, not with him not knowing the truth. Not with him really being married to someone else.

"I will always be happy for the time we had together, because now I have a perfect memory of us. For one moment in time, we had a simple time together: without the mob, without cheating, and without the world falling apart around us," said Liz, "Now you have Sam and Danny, and they need you back,"

Jake brushed the tears off of Liz's cheek. He took her in his arms and held her close.

"Thank you Liz," said Jake, "You are the most amazing person I know,"

Liz pulled herself a way and laughed through her tears.

"We had a great start," said Liz, "And I'll always cherish that. But I know you belong with Sam and Danny and so do you,"

"I wasn't sure what I was going to say about all this. It's so new, and life changing. But I know deep down I need to give Sam and I a chance. For us, and for Danny," said Jake, "I hope you'll still be able to be my friend,"

"You can count on it," said Liz, "I'm just grateful all this came out when it did, and we didn't all get too serious- Oh my god. Poor Patrick,"

"Sam is talking to him now," said Jake.

"He was talking about proposing a few days ago," said Liz, "He must be devastated. I need to go see if he alright,"

"I understand," said Jake.

Liz hurried away down the hall, but turned back.

"I'm happy you're back Jason," said Liz.

_Jason. _It was starting to feel real. His name was Jason.


	20. Chapter 19

Jason went back to the waiting room and saw Sam hugging her mother. Sam looked a little shaken. What had happened with Patrick?

"Is everything okay?" said Jason.

Sam pulled away from Alexis and wiped a few tears from her face.

"Not great," said Sam, "Patrick wants me to move out tomorrow. Where are Danny and I going to live on such short notice?"

"You can come to stay at the apartment above the garage with me," said Jason.

Jason grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her to his side, wrapping his arm around her.

"Now that is ridiculous," said Alexis, "You both can go back home, to your home with Danny, back to the penthouse-"

"But Mom-" said Sam.

"You've barely left Sam. Julian hasn't really even moved in yet, and Molly and I have been living out of bags," said Alexis.

"I'm not kicking you and Molly out," said Sam, "Especially now with Julian in the hospital,"

"First off, I've already been on the phone with Molly and she's fine with it. Second you are not kicking me out, I'm leaving. Actually already left, Kristina and TJ have already packed up our things. We haven't ever really replaced everything since the fire, so there wasn't much. And while you were dealing with things, I had a nice conversation with Carly," said Alexis.

"Alexis, you really don't have to displace yourself. We would be fine at the garage," said Jason.

"I'm not having my grandson living over a garage when he has a perfectly fine home fully equipped for him," said Alexis, "Carly has offered comped suits for Molly, Kristina and I for as long as we need. Which shouldn't be long because Molly is moving on campus in two weeks, and Kristina is going back to school this week. As for me, I've been thinking of buying a new house for awhile now, and it gives me the opportunity to do it. And because you love me you'll do as I say, because today we almost lost your father, you've both found each other again, and what I say goes,"

"Okay," said Sam, "I love you mom,"

"Thank you Alexis," said Jason.

"We're family," said Alexis, "It's what we do. Now I don't want you to worry about tomorrow Sam, you have friends and family to help you face that. But for now I think you two have had enough drama for a lifetime. So I'm ordering you to go back home to your son,"

"But shouldn't we-" said Jason.

"No," said Alexis, "Both of you are no good to anyone like this. People will find out about what's happened soon enough,"

Jason knew it was true, but he was nervous to be alone with Sam. To see Danny. What if he didn't remember everything? Would he be a good father?

Sam could barely think past the next five minutes. Wasn't there something she should be doing?

Carly rushed in with a cup of coffee for Alexis, and herself.

"They're still here?" said Cary, "Didn't you tell them the good news?"

"I did," said Alexis, "They don't seem to be following it and I didn't get to the end,"

"It's fine we get it. I'll go to the garage first and get my things," said Jake, "I can always take Sam home- in my truck that is at the docks,"

In the chaos, he hadn't even thought up where his car was.

"Jake," said Carly, "I've already taken care of your apartment at the garage and packed up your stuff. It's all in the town car that's waiting for you both at the door,"

"You packed all my things?" said Jake.

"You bet I did, and it all fit in a duffle. Don't give me that look. You'll thank me when you are in your own bed," said Carly.

Would they sleep in the same bed? Was is too soon? Sam wanted to close her eyes and know he was still there.

"I guess we should go," said Sam, "But you'll call if something happens,"

"Nothing will happen," said Alexis, "And don't even think about tomorrow at Patricks. Carly and I will be there to help you,"

"We will?" said Carly, "We will."

"You've both done too much," said Sam, "I couldn't-"

"I need to be distracted with Julian in the hospital," said Alexis, "Now Jake, please take my daughter home,"

"Alright," said Jason, "Let's go. Oh, and I think you all can call me Jason now,"

Carly was beaming as Jason and Sam went down the elevator.

—-

Molly hugged Jason. Really hard.

"Oh my god," said Molly, "I couldn't believe it when Krissy told me. But I'm so happy for you guys. I just can't believe Nikolas was a part of it."

"I know," said Sam, "I couldn't either."

"Well I'll leave you two to get reacquainted," said Molly.

"Molls," said Sam, "You don't have to leave. You're welcome to stay the night,"

"And say no to a night all by myself relaxing in a luxury room before finals," said Molly, "I don't think so. Have a good night you two,"

Molly grabbed her roller suit case by the door and whipped out of the door.

—

Jason carried Sam up the stairs to Danny's room. He was fast asleep on his motorcycle shaped bed. Molly had already read him his bedtime story when they had come home. Alexis had insisted he still have a room at the penthouse, no matter what.

"You didn't have to carry me," said Sam.

Jason put her down softly.

"The doctor said you should give your foot rest, so the sprain could heal," said Jason.

"I'm fine," said Sam.

It was sore, so she sat herself beside Danny's sleeping form. She wouldn't admit it though. Jason stood beside her. He had seen Danny so many times since his accident. He never could get enough of hanging out with him. He remembered him grabbing his hand. It was like he had known before any of them.

"Part of me wants to wake him up," said Sam, "Tell him his daddy is here,"

"He'll find out tomorrow," said Jason, "I just am in awe of him. We made him. I'm just sorry I've missed so much of his life,"

Sam was still angry at Helena was keeping him from her, but also so grateful Robin was able to bring him back from the brink.

"Now you have every day going forward to be with him," said Sam.

Jason reached out and squeezed Danny's little hand. Danny just snuggled further with his stuffed rabbit and smiled.

"We should go before we wake him," said Jason, "If I stay any longer I will,"

Sam moved to stand up and stumbled a little on her strained ankle. Jason just scooped her up in his arms and carried her back down the stairs. Sam let herself lean into him. Jason was back. He carefully put her on the couch. Sam glared. She wasn't sure what she was more frustrated about: Being hurt or not still being held by her husband.

The door bell rang. Sam moved to get it. Jason just put up his hand.

"Who could that be?" said Sam

"I'll just have to find out," said Jason.

When they opened the door, a tall man was holding two large takeout bags.

"I have an order for Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," said the man.

"Did you order anything," said Jason.

Sam just shook her head. But Sam knew the smell anywhere. The Noodle Buddha.

"A Carly Jax placed an order for you," said the man, "However, Robert and Mrs. Yi saw that it was for you, and changed it to your regular order and doubled it. Order is free, courtesy of the the Yi family. They wish you many more years of happiness,"

Jason grabbed the bags. He went to put them down and grab his wallet anyway. Only to realize that it was probably somewhere in the evidence.

"Thank you," said Sam, "We will come in and see the Yi's soon,"

The man smiled and waved as he left.

"We know the Yi's?" said Jason.

"Yes," said Sam, "We actually got married there,"

Jason was surprised. People generally got married at Churches?

"Married at a Chinese restaurant?" said Jason.

"Don't laugh," said Sam, "It was beautiful. We were planning this big thing, but it just stopped being about who we were. We just rode your bike there and it just happened,"

Jason almost fell against the desk as a memory flooded him fast. _He saw Sam in front of him. They were outside surrounded by lanterns. A tall Chinese man stood_ _between them. Was that Robert Yi?_

_"__Jason, you stand beneath the symbol of the dragon. Sam, you stand beneath the symbol of the phoenix. For the union between a bride and a groom is the union between phoenix and the dragon. The dragon, the symbol of strength, can scare off evil spirits, protect the innocent, bless those around him with safety, and bring wealth to those who hold his emblem. The phoenix, goddess of all winged creatures, harvests luck, success, and prosperity. She can turn bad luck into good. Together, the phoenix and the dragon are the ultimate sign of yin and yang. Male, female. Strength and beauty. Alone, they bring happiness, but together, they bring double happiness."_

"Jason," said Sam, "Jason did you see something? What did you remember?"

Jason hadn't even seen her hurry to his side. Now she leaned on him. He steadied himself.

"I'm the dragon," said Jason, "And your the phoenix?"

Sam smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes," said Sam, "Yes,"

"I remember our wedding. I remember Robert Yi marrying us," said Jason.

He matched Sam's smiled and brought his arms to her waist to steady her. He leaned forward. He was caught in the burst of happiness and he just wanted to kiss her. What if it was the key? Would he remember? He almost didn't care. He just wanted this moment. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss his wife.

"I'm going to kiss you," said Jason, "I just wanted to let you know, if it's too much, or too soon, I can-"

Sam leaned up and kissed him. She sucked lightly on his lower lip like she used to. He coaxed her mouth open and playfully licked her tongue. She lost herself in the moment leaned fully into him. As Sam pressed against him Jason felt like it was a fire inside him, burning for more. He felt full and wanting. Sam felt like she had him back again. Even if it was only for this moment. _Together, the phoenix and the dragon. _


End file.
